


Wayward Is Our Way // Supernatural ~ Season One

by TheGameIsOn97



Series: SUPERNATURAL: The "Wayward Is Our Way" Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 01, Series Rewrite, Supernatural Series Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: The CREEPY.  The DEMENTED.  The UNEXPLAINED.  The UNEARTHLY.  Sam Winchester (Jared Padalecki) grew up hunting such terrifying things.  But that's all in the past.  Law school beckons him.  So do safety and normalcy.  That is, until Sam's estranged brother Dean (Jensen Ackles) and their childhood friends Juno Remington (Amanda Seyfried) and Soraya Remington (Cara Delevingne) appear with troubling news; the boys' father John (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) and the girls' mother Anne (Connie Britton), a man and woman who have been hunting evil for twenty-two years, have disappeared.  So now, to find them, the four of them hunt what their parents hunt... and Sam must return to the life he thought he'd left behind.Hold on tight (and keep the lights on!) for all 22 Season One episodes of the edgy, hip series that has viewers in its grip and critics enthralled.  Share the suspense as Juno, Soraya, Sam and Dean travel back roads and highways using the secret skills John and Anne taught them to confront a nightmare array of spirits.  Witness the Supernatural!





	1. Wayward Is Our Way // W.I.O.W. Season 1 - Introduction

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't usually do disclaimers on my stories, but for this, I felt like I should.  Therefore, I don't claim any sort of ownership of any shape or form of content or characters within this story.  The only thing(s) that I do claim credit for are the ideas for the original characters Juno and Soraya Remington (I do claim credit for some other original characters, but as of right now Juno and Soraya are my main OCs.).  The purpose of this fan-faction is intended for entertainment purposes only.  It is also not used for distribution or profit in any way at all.  The majority of the words are taken directly from the television episodes and episode transcripts as well as bits and pieces from the original boxsets, with changes, additions and modifications to better fit the characters that have been created for your reading pleasure.  All rights go to their respective owners.

 

~o0o~

 

**INFORMATION**

This particular story will be written in the 3rd person POV.  That is how I usually write.  Although, there may be the somewhat rare occasion that I have a character narrate in the 1st person POV.

 

Anyway, for this particular story, the plot will follow along the lines of the already previously created storyline of Sam and Dean Winchester.  They, as you probably already know, are the main and quite popular television characters of the Supernatural series.

 

Three different points of reference are used to help follow along/carry out this plot.  Said points of reference are the episodes, the episode transcripts, and descriptions from the DVD boxsets.  With that said, I would like to mention again that I don't claim ownership of any form of content in this story except for the creations of my OCs.

 

The two main (as of right now) OCs' names are Juno Remington and her younger sister Soraya Remington.  Their basic background (without giving too much away) is that they are already close friends/colleagues with the main characters in question, Sam and Dean Winchester.

 

If you have any questions or comments on anything in the story, please feel free to contact me through PM or comment on the story itself.  I'm always open to feedback.  Just try to be nice. :)  That's all I ask of you.

 

~o0o~

 

**DESCRIPTION**

[The following description is from the back of the Season One boxset of "Supernatural". I don't claim any of the description bellow or contents within this regarding this show as my own, only the things my OCs say and do as part of their storyline(s).]

 

~~~

 

The CREEPY.  The DEMENTED.  The UNEXPLAINED.  The UNEARTHLY.  Sam Winchester (Jared Padalecki) grew up hunting such terrifying things.  But that's all in the past.  Law school beckons him.  So do safety and normalcy.  That is, until Sam's estranged brother Dean (Jensen Ackles) and their childhood friends Juno Remington (Amanda Seyfried) and Soraya Remington (Cara Delevingne) appear with troubling news; the boys' father John (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) and the girls' mother Anne (Connie Britton), a man and woman who have been hunting evil for twenty-two years, have disappeared.  So now, to find them, the four of them hunt what their parents hunt... and Sam must return to the life he thought he'd left behind.

 

Hold on tight (and keep the lights on!) for all 22 Season One episodes of the edgy, hip series that has viewers in its grip and critics enthralled.  Share the suspense as Juno, Soraya, Sam and Dean travel back roads and highways using the secret skills John and Anne taught them to confront a nightmare array of spirits.  Witness the Supernatural!

 

~~~

 

{Rated mature for supernatural horror/violence, language, possibility of triggering content (that will be labeled as such) and possibility of sexual content.}

 

~o0o~

 

**EXTRA**

I introduce you to my OCs for this show.

 

First, there's Juno Remington.  She will be portrayed by Amanda Seyfried.  The only time Juno will be referred to as "Amanda" will be in, yep, you guessed it, "The French Mistake". (I can't wait for that episode!)  We've got a long time till we get to that point, though.  Anyway, the character of Juno Remington was born on April 12, 1979 to Anne Cecilia Remington (née Swanson), and George Matthew Remington.  This is season one, making it the year 2005, meaning that Juno is the same age as Dean, who stated in the very first episode that he was 26.

 

Now second, there's Soraya Remington.  She will be portrayed by Cara Delevingne.  And yes, the only time Soraya will be referred to as "Cara" will be in "The French Mistake".  Anyway, the character of Soraya Remington was born on May 13, 1983 to Anne Cecilia Remington (née Swanson), and George Matthew Remington.  This is season one, making it the year 2005, meaning that Soraya is the same age as Sam, who we know was born on May 2nd of 1983..

 

Now, I feel like I should say that there is a Winchester sister who is younger than Dean, but older than Sam.  She's the middle Winchester child.  And I also feel like I should mention that there is also a Remington brother who is younger than Juno, but older than Soraya.  He is the middle Remington child.  The reason why I'm telling you this is so you don't get confused when you read some of the content in the prologue.  So... yeah.  That's all I'm gonna say right now so I don't end up giving too much away too soon.

 

~o0o~

 

**ALSO: NOTE REGARDING PAIRINGS**

Neither Juno or Soraya will be paired with Dean or Sam. The four of them are going to be like brothers and sisters to each other. However, they all will each eventually get pairings. I know exactly when all of their pairings are gonna show up in this W.I.O.W. series. Trust me, I've got it all planned out. We're just gonna enjoy the ride for right now! :) 

 

Now, with that said, please continue on into the wild and gripping fantasy world of..." _Wayward Is Our Way_ "!!!

 

~o0o~

 

**DEFINITION of WAYWARD**

Adjective // _Difficult to control or predict because of unusual or perverse behavior_.


	2. Episodes of Season One

• 1x01 ~ **_Pilot_**

 

• 1x02 ~ **_Wendigo_**

 

• 1x03 ~ **_Dead in the Water_**

 

• 1x04 ~ **_Phantom Traveler_**

 

• 1x05 ~ **_Bloody Mary_**

 

• 1x06 ~ **_Skin_**

 

• 1x07 ~ **_Hook Man_**

 

• 1x08 ~ **_Bugs_**

 

• 1x09 ~ **_Home_**

 

• 1x10 ~ **_Asylum_**

 

• 1x11 ~ **_Scarecrow_**

 

• 1x12 ~ **_Faith_**

 

• 1x13 ~ **_Route 666_**

 

• 1x14 ~ **_Nightmare_**

 

• 1x15 ~ **_The Benders_**

 

• 1x16 ~ **_Shadow_**

 

• 1x17 ~ **_Hell House_**

 

• 1x18 ~ **_Something Wicked_**

 

• 1x19 ~ **_Provenance_**

 

• 1x20 ~ **_Dead Man's Blood_**

 

• 1x21 ~ **_Salvation_**

 

• 1x22 ~ **_Devil's Trap_**


	3. CAST

**MAIN CAST**

_**~** Cara Delevingne_ as Soraya Remington

**~**   _Jared Padalecki_ as Sam Winchester

**~**   _Amanda Seyfried_ as Juno Remington

**~**   _Jensen Ackles_ as Dean Winchester

 

**GUEST CAST**

_**~** Connie Britton_ as Anne Remington

_**~** Jeffrey Dean Morgan_ as John Winchester

_**~** Sarah Hyland_ as Ophelia Winchester

_**~** Grant Gustin_ as Wyatt Remington

_**~** Samantha Smith_ as Mary Winchester

_**~** Matthew McConaughey_ as George Remington

_**~** Jim Beaver_ as Bobby Singer

_**~** Matt Smith_ as Rhys Madden


	4. 1x01 ~ Pilot

STARRING  
• **_Cara Delevingne_** as Soraya Remington  
• _Jared Padalecki_ as Sam Winchester  
• **_Amanda Seyfried_** as Juno Remington  
• _Jensen Ackles_ as Dean Winchester  
• _A 1967 Black Chevy Impala_ as Baby  
• **_A 1959 Red Cadillac DeVille_** as Ginger

_AND_

GUEST STARRING  
• _Samantha Smith_ as Mary Winchester  
• **_Matthew McConaughey_** as George Remington  
• _Jeffrey Dean Morgan_ as John Winchester  
• **_Connie Britton_** as Anne Remington

* * *

 

_Hello there! :)_

 

_You don't know me.  Or at least... you don't me, yet.  And you won't know me for a very long time._

 

_I am here to help you begin this tale that will take you on a journey of mythical proportions.  A journey of people whom I care for very deeply.  My partner tells me not to get too attached with these sorts of things, but it's just in my nature.  I can't help it.  He of all people should know that.  I feel like it's the way I was created.  Like I was meant to be someone who cares for everything and everyone._

 

_But enough about me.  Let us begin our adventure.  Or, to put it another way..._

 

_The road begins here. <3_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Lawrence, Kansas**

**22 years ago (November 2, 1983)**

 

_Inside, Remington house, Living room, Night_...

 

" _There are places I remember All my life though some have changed_ ”  George Remington sang as he sat on the living room sofa, strumming his 1969 Martin D-35 black acoustic guitar as his four year old daughter Juno and his two year old son Wyatt sat on the floor in front of him.  " _Some forever not for better Some have gone and some remain_ " 

 

" _All these places have their moments With lovers and friends I still can recall_ "  George continued to strum his guitar and sing, smiling slightly when he saw little Juno swaying from side to side as she sat on the floor next to her little brother.  " _Some are dead and some are living In my life I've loved them all_ "

 

" _But of all these friends and lovers There is no one compares with you_ "  Anne Remington's sweet and melodic voice made its way through the air as she entered the living room from the kitchen, holding little almost-six-month-old Soraya in her arms.  " _And these memories lose their meaning When I think of love as something new_ "

 

" _Though I'll never lose affection For people and things that went before_ "  As he continued to strum his guitar, George's smile widened as he gazed upon his wife while she held their youngest child.  " _I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life I love you more_ "

 

" _Though I'll never lose affection For people and things that went before_ ”  Anne sang as she walked over and sat herself next to her husband on the couch, still carefully holding baby Soraya in her arms as little Juno and Wyatt scooted a bit closer to her from where they sat on the floor so as to be closer to their baby sister.

 

" _I know I'll often stop and think about them In my life I love you more_ ”  George sang, strumming his guitar as he leaned over and gave Anne a gentle peck on the cheek and gave baby Soraya a soft kiss on the top of her head before he straightened up to finish out the last line of The Beatles' _In My Life_.

 

" _In my life I love you more_ "  The couple sang together, their two eldest children joining in.

 

Juno grinned, clapping her hands together.  "I like that song, Daddy."

 

George chuckled.  "I'm glad June-Bug. You know, that was the song I always played for Momma before we were even married."

 

"Weally?"  Wyatt tilted his head slightly, both his parents not being able to hide the tiniest smiles at their son's mispronunciation of the word 'really'.

 

"That's right."  Anne grinned, nodding as she adjusted her grip on Soraya so the baby girl could lay her head on her mother's shoulder.  "Daddy always said that no matter how many people you meet in your life, there will always be people that come and go.  But, for the people that do end up staying around, you must not take them for granted.  However, you must never forget the people that you end up leaving behind.  Because without them, you wouldn't get to where you're supposed to be."

 

"Is that like you and Daddy, Momma?"  Juno asked.

 

"That's exactly like me and Daddy, sweetheart."  Anne nodded as she gently pat Soraya's back, said infant beginning to fall asleep.

 

"Is she getting tired?”  George questioned, glancing at his baby daughter's relaxed expression as she let out a tiny yawn while clenching her little fist close to her face as her head rested on Anne's shoulder.

 

"I think so."  Anne answered softly as she stood up from the couch, being careful to avoid stepping on either Juno or Wyatt as they still sat on the floor.  "She seems to fall asleep almost right after her nightly feeding. Mary said Sam has been doing the same thing."

 

"Oh yeah, could you remind me to talk to John tomorrow to see if he and I are still on for the Chiefs game in Kansas City this weekend?"  George asked as he set his guitar back in its case that sat on the floor next to Juno and Wyatt.

 

"Sure."  Anne nodded before making her way towards the entryway where the stairs that lead up to the second floor of the house were.

 

"Oh, Anne?"  George called after her just before she was gonna begin walking up the stairs.

 

"Yes, dear?"  She glanced back at him.

 

"What's today's date?"  He asked.  "I haven't looked at the calendar all day."

 

"Um..."  She trailed off, gently rocking Soraya in her arms as she thought.  "It's... November 2nd, I think."

 

"Oh... thanks."  He told her.

 

She gave him a smile, nodding before she continued up the stairs so she go and put Soraya to bed.

 

"Daddy."  Juno said, tugging on George's pant leg to get his attention.  "Is it bedtime yet?"

 

"I'm afraid so, sweetheart."  George gave her a small smile before bending down and scooping her and Wyatt up into his arms.

 

"Do we haff to?"  Wyatt whined slightly.

 

"Yes, son, you do."  George nodded as he made his way towards the stairs, both Juno and Wyatt in his arms.  "Your Momma's taking you and your sisters over to the Winchesters tomorrow so you all can play with Dean, Ophelia and Sam."

 

"Ooh, I forgot about that!"  Juno exclaimed excitedly.

 

George just laughed, kissing his daughter's forehead as he walked up the stairs with her and Wyatt in his arms.  "Yep. So, plenty of sleep tonight equals plenty of play time tomorrow."

 

"Well, come on then, Daddy!"  Juno exclaimed.  "I wanna get to sleep so I can get awake faster!"

 

"Oh, well I better hurry then."  George gave his daughter a look, winking at her and making her giggle as he brought her and Wyatt to the second floor of their home so they could all get ready for bed.

 

_Inside, Winchester house, Sam's nursery_...

 

Wearing a white nightgown, Mary Winchester carried a small child, her two year old daughter Ophelia, into a darkened room while holding her four year old son Dean's hand with her free one.

 

"Come on, you two."  Mary said quietly.  "Let's say goodnight to your brother."

 

Mary turned on the lights of baby Sam's nursery, smiling slightly when she saw her youngest child lying in his crib as he looked over at her, Ophelia and Dean.  She released Dean's hand, letting him go over to the crib and lean over the side so he could kiss Sam on the forehead.

 

"Night, Sam."  Dean whispered as he leaned back up.

 

"Night night, Sammy."  Ophelia said quietly as Mary held her in her arms, leaning over to let Ophelia leave a kiss on Sam's forehead herself.

 

Mary smiled, setting Ophelia down next to Dean before she leaned over Sam.

 

"Good night, love."  Mary whispered, brushing what little wisps of hair Sam had back before kissing his forehead.

 

"Hey, Dean. Phi."  A man's voice greeted from the doorway.

 

Dean and Ophelia turned to see their father, John Winchester, standing in the doorway of Sam's nursery, wearing a USMC T-shirt.

 

"Daddy!"  Dean and Ophelia exclaimed excitedly as they rushed over to him.

 

"Hey, kiddos."  John grinned, scooping both of his eldest children up in his arms.  "So, what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

 

"No, Daddy."  Dean shook his head, laughing.

 

"That's silly."  Ophelia giggled.

 

John chuckled.  "You're probably right."

 

"One of these days."  Mary smiled as she walked over to her husband as he held their two oldest children.  She gently took Ophelia from his grasp and rested her against her hip.  "I'll take Phi. You got Dean?"

 

"I got him."  John nodded, hugging Dean close.

 

"Okay, then."  Mary smiled, as she walked to the exit the nursery.  "Come on, Phi. We need plenty of rest if we're gonna be up for having Juno, Wyatt and Soraya over tomorrow."

 

John smiled as he watched his wife walk out of the room, talking to their daughter as she went.  He then looked back over towards Sam in the crib.

 

"Sweet dreams, Sam."  John said quietly as he carried Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights as Sam watched them go while gurgling as he tried to reach his toes.

 

_Inside, Winchester house, Ophelia's bedroom_...

 

"Goodnight, sweetheart.”  Mary said softly, tucking a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear before kissing her on the forehead.

 

"Night night, Momma."  Ophelia yawned as she snuggled deeper under the covers.

 

Mary smiled, flipping on the nightlight by her daughter's bed before walking to the door and leaving it open just a tad so she could hear her if she needed anything during the night.

 

Ophelia then sighed, rolling over on her right side, missing the sight of her little nightlight as it flickered.

 

_Inside, Remington house, Wyatt's bedroom_...

 

"Goodnight, son."  George said softly as he switched off his son's bedside lamp before glancing out the window to see the Winchester house across the street as lights were beginning to get turned off over there.  He then turned away from the window and walked to the door and left it open slightly so Wyatt could be heard if he needed anything during the night.

 

_Inside, Remington house, Upstairs hallway_...

 

"He down for the night?"  Anne questioned softly as she quietly stepped out of Juno's bedroom.

 

“Yeah."  George nodded, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist as he held her close to him.  "What about the girls?"

 

"Soraya's sound asleep and Juno just about fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow."  She answered, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck as she leaned up to kiss him.

 

George grinned at her.  "Life's been different since we've had three kids, huh?"

 

"Yes."  Anne giggled softly as she pulled away from George, grabbing his hand as she began to lead him towards their bedroom.  "And I think we should enjoy this peace and quiet while it lasts."

 

_Inside, Winchester house, Master bedroom_...

 

Lights began to flicker on a baby monitor that was sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John.  Soon, strange sounding noises started to come through the monitor.

 

"John?"  Mary stirred awake, rolling over to turn the lamp on.  She glanced over to John's side of the bed only to see it empty.  Curious, she got up.

 

_Inside, Winchester house, Upstairs hallway_...

 

Mary walked down the hall to Sam's nursery, poking her head in to see the silhouette of John as he stood over Sam's crib.

 

"John?"  Mary questioned.  "Is he hungry?"

 

John turned his head towards her.  "Shhh."

 

"Alright."  Mary nodded before heading back down the hallway and saw the light by the stairs was flickering. 

 

Mary frowned and went to the tap at it till the light steadied.

 

“Hm."  She hummed before noticing more flickering light was coming from downstairs.

 

Curious, Mary went to investigate only to see that a war movie was playing on the TV and that John had fallen asleep watching.

 

Wait, John?

 

If John was there, then the man upstairs in Sam's nursery couldn't be him.

 

Danger.

 

Mary's eyes widened as she ran back up the stairs.

 

"Sammy! Sammy!"

 

"Momma!"  Mary suddenly heard Ophelia cry out from her bedroom.

 

Mary stopped as she was about to pass Ophelia's room. 

 

_Inside, Winchester house, Ophelia's bedroom_...

 

She looked in only to see Ophelia being held in the arms of a hooded figure, blonde hairs coming out from beneath the hood itself.

 

"You."  Mary breathed out.

 

The figure just tilted its head, nodding towards Ophelia.

 

Mary looked back and forth between the figure and Ophelia's frightened face.

 

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. This is only to keep you safe."  Mary said, going and kissing Ophelia's forehead before quickly backing up towards the door.  "Take good care of her."

 

All the figure did was nod once before putting two fingers to Ophelia's forehead and making her fall asleep.

 

Mary gave one last look to the figure and her daughter before running out of the room and towards Sam's nursery.

 

She quickly entered the nursery only to stop short.

 

_Inside, Remington house, Master bedroom_...

 

With their arms wrapped around each other as they slept, George and Anne woke up abruptly as they heard a scream from off in the distance.

 

"What the hell was that?"  Anne asked, worried as she and her husband sat up in their bed.

 

George looked past Anne and into the hallway, noticing the light that they kept on in the hallway was flickering.  He quickly got out of bed and looked out their window across there street to the Winchester house and saw a strange light coming from the window of baby Sam's nursery.

 

"Anne, I need you to get the girls. I'll get Wyatt. Okay?”  George instructed as he turned back to his wife.

 

"Why?"  Anne asked, confused as she got out of bed.  "George, what's going on?"

 

"Just do as I say. We don't have much time."  He told her before ushering her out of their bedroom.

 

_Inside, Remington house, Wyatt's bedroom_...

 

George entered Wyatt's room only to see a hooded figure as it stood holding an asleep Ophelia in one arm with a scared looking Wyatt in the other.

 

"It's you."  George stated as he walked further into the room.  "I didn't think you'd come."

 

The figure just tilted its head at him.

 

"Right right, sorry."  George shook his head as he walked up to the figure as it held his son.  He leaned down pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head.  "I'm sorry, buddy. This is just to keep you safe."

 

He even kissed the top of little Ophelia's head as she slept.  "Be good, you two."

 

George then backed up a couple of feet, giving the figure one last look as it held Ophelia and Wyatt in its arms before turning around only to be met with sharp pain in his stomach and yellow eyes boring into his.

 

George gasped, looking down to see that a large blade had been stabbed into his stomach.  The yellow-eyed creature looked past George's pained expression to see that no one else was even in the room.  Just an open window, letting the night breeze blow in.

 

The creature growled in frustration and let go of the blade, allowing George's body to crumple to the floor as blood started to gush out of him.

 

_Inside, Winchester house, Sam's nursery_...

 

"Mary."  John burst through the closed door of Sam's nursery.

 

The room was quiet and appeared empty except for baby Sam awake in his crib.  John glanced around before going and pushing down the side of Sam's crib.

 

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?”  John asked softly before something dark dripped next to Sam.  Curious, John touched it just before two more drops landed on the back of his hand.

 

It looked like blood.

 

John slowly looked up only to see Mary was sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood.  She stared down at John, struggling to breathe.

 

"No!"  John shouted as he collapsed onto the floor, staring.  "Mary!"

 

Suddenly, Mary burst into flame before the fire started to spread over the ceiling.

 

John couldn't help but just stare, frozen as baby Sam began to wail.  John, reminded that he wasn't alone, quickly got up and scooped Sam out of his crib and rushed out of the room.

 

_Inside, Winchester house, Upstairs hallway_...

 

"Daddy?"  Dean asked sleepily as he walked down the hallway, coming to investigate the noise.

 

John shoved Sam into Dean's arms.

 

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! I'll go get your sister."  John instructed his son.  "Now, Dean, go!"

 

Sensing he needed to listen, Dean quickly turned around and ran with his little brother tightly in his grasp.

 

_Inside, Winchester house, Ophelia's bedroom_...

 

"Phi?"  John quickly ran to Ophelia's room and burst through the door only to see that it was empty, the window open as the night breeze blew in. 

 

“Phi?"  John quickly looked around.  "Ophelia?!"

 

Not finding her, he quickly ran back out of the room and into Sam's on-fire nursery.

 

_Inside, Winchester house, Sam's nursery_...

 

"Mary!"  John shouted as he ran back into the room, the entire room itself being engulfed in flames.  Mary herself could barley be seen.

 

“No!"  John cried out.

 

_Inside, Remington house, Upstairs hallway_...

 

"I don't know what's going on with Daddy.”  Anne spoke as she held a fussy baby Soraya in her arms as little Juno followed sleepily behind her.

 

_Inside, Remington house, Wyatt's bedroom_...

 

Anne opened the closed door and poked her head in, gasping in horror at what she saw.

 

_Inside, Remington house, Upstairs hallway_...

 

Anne quickly shut the door and turned around, shoving Soraya into Juno's arms.  "Take your sister downstairs. Okay?"

 

"What about Wy and Daddy?"  Juno asked, confused.

 

"Just go, Juno.”  Anne said more firmly, making said little girl's lip quiver slightly as she turned around with her little sister in her arms before rushing down the stairs.

 

Anne quickly snatched the house phone off the hallway table before going back to her son's bedroom door.

 

_Inside, Remington house, Wyatt's bedroom_...

 

Anne walked back into room and quickly shut the door behind her.  She looked around, taking notice of the open window and the entire absence of Wyatt.  She then let her gaze drift over to what she was really hoping wasn't real.

 

"George?"  She asked shakily as she approached her husbands body as it laid on the floor in a pool of blood.  "George, baby?... George!"

 

"No no no no no no no."  She quickly knelt down and felt for a pulse, sobbing when she couldn't find one.  "GEORGE!"

 

Anne quickly punched in a number on the phone and held it between her ear and shoulder.  Her head snapped up at the sound of a loud boom that came from across the street. 

 

Anne quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed to the open window, eyes widening when she saw that part of the Winchester's house was on fire.

 

Her mouth was agape at the sight as the 911 operator's voice came through the phone.

 

" _911\. What's you're emergency?_ " 

 

_Some time later, Outside, Street_...

 

The Lawrence fire department had arrived.  A firefighter got out of a fire truck, taking over the gauges for another firefighter.

 

"I got it."  He told the other firefighter.  "You go hold the line up."

 

The second firefighter went to the back of the truck and took a hose from a third firefighter.  That firefighter then took the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter was spraying through Sam's nursery window.

 

A little distance down from the house, Anne sat on the hood of her 1959 red Cadillac DeVille as baby Soraya was in her arms while Juno leaned against her side. 

 

Sitting on the hood of his 1967 black Chevy Impala right next to Anne's Coupe DeVille, John held baby Sam while Dean leaned against his side as they looked up at the remnants of the fire.

 

Anne didn't even try to stop the tears as they silently streamed down her face as she looked over and saw them pushing a body bag on a gurney out of her house and over to a coroner's van that was parked next to the fire truck.

 

"Anne?"  John's gruff voice grabbed her attention, making her turn her head to look over at him.  "I'm so sorry."

 

"Me, too."  She choked out.  "And I'm sorry to you as well."

 

All John could do was nod as he looked back to his partly scorched house, his mind consumed with numerous thoughts.  Thoughts about how he and Anne had both just lost their spouses (by strangely odd circumstances), they each had a child missing, and they now were left with two kids each to raise by themselves.

 

Juno cried softly as she leaned against her mother's side, stopping just slightly when she felt someone take her hand.  She glanced over to see Dean holding her hand as he sat on the edge of the Impala as it was parked right next to them.

 

And a little distance away, a police officer waved some neighbors back.

 

"Stay back! You have to stay back."

 

*****

 

**Oakland, California**

**Present Day (October 31, 2005)**

 

_Night, Highway_...

 

" _This is Anne's phone. Sorry I couldn't take your call. I'm probably busy. If you can't reach me, try either of my daughters at XXX-XXX-XXXX or XXX-XXX-XXXX. Thanks._ "

 

Soraya Remington sighed, pressing the end button as she hung up her phone while sitting in the passenger seat of what was now Juno's 1959 red Cadillac DeVille.

 

"Still no answer?" Juno Remington questioned, averting her chartreuse green eyes from the road for a moment to glance over at her younger sister before turning back to look at the road she was driving along.

 

"Nah." Soraya replied before tossing her phone back into her bag that laid in the floorboard. She sighed, closing her cerulean blue eyes as she leaned back in her seat. "I called Dean earlier and he said he can't get ahold of John either. The timelines of not talking to either of them match up. They must've went ahead with this thing together."

 

"Yeah, well, Dean insists we bring Sam in on this." Juno sighed as she put on her turn signal. "That boy just wants to be left alone."

 

"And I can understand that." Soraya started as she glanced out the window, the sight of the Bay Bridge coming into view. "However, he did used to be good at all of this. It might be useful to have his help."

 

"That's if he actually agrees to help us." Juno pointed out as they drove across Bay Bridge towards San Francisco. "Did Dean say where he was when you talked to him?"

 

"He said he was making his way through Santa Barbara." She responded. "But that was almost five hours ago, so he shouldn't be too far from Stanford by now... Do you think Sam will help us?"

 

"Who knows?" Juno shook her head. "I mean, probably not. But, you know Dean. He's too stubborn for his own good. He'll try just about anything."

 

"You're right about that." Soraya chuckled as they drove past San Francisco International Airport. "I suppose it's at least worth a shot. Better to have tried once than to never have tried at all."

 

Juno grinned as she got ready to switch lanes. "Wise words, little sis."

 

"Oh, well, I do my best." Soraya smiled, batting her eyelashes before giggling.

 

Juno just rolled her eyes playfully, hoping that once they got to Stanford she, Soraya and Dean might actually be able to get Sam to help with this one. 

 

You know, that way after it was over he could get back to living his own life.

 

Juno just shook her head of the thought, turning up the radio and letting Led Zeppelin's _Kashmir_ play through the car.

 

" _Oh, let the sun beat down upon my face And stars to fill my dream_ "

 

_A little later, Outside, Stanford University, Parking lot, Night_...

 

Dean Winchester leaned against what was now his 1967 black Chevy Impala, waiting for Juno and Soraya and only standing back up straight when said friends pulled up right next to him before getting out of the car they had affectionately named _Ginger_.

 

"Took you long enough." Dean grumbled as he rounded the side of his car that he had affectionately dubbed _Baby_.

 

Juno rolled her eyes as she shut her car door, Soraya doing the same.

 

"Yeah, well, we were all the way over in Reno, Nevada." Soraya informed him. "Be glad we were able to make it here this fast."

 

"Yeah, whatever. Come on." Dean huffed before he started making his way towards the campus apartments.

 

"Lovely to see you, too." Juno mumbled as she and Soraya followed after him. "You know, Dean, our mother's missing, too. We're in this together."

 

"Yeah, like you didn't tell me that five hours ago, or yesterday, or the day before that and so on." He replied, taking a lock-picker out of his pocket as they reached the gated stairwell that lead up to the upper levels of the apartment complex.

 

"Geez, someone's grumpy." Soraya commented.

 

"What gave it away?" Dean gave her a mirthless smile as he finished picking the lock, swinging the gate open and motioning for them to go ahead.

 

_Inside, Apartment, Bedroom_...

 

Sam Winchester and his girlfriend Jessica Moore laid in bed back-to-back, both asleep. Jess shifted positions just as a sound outside the room, like a window opening, made Sam open his eyes.

 

Curious, Sam groggily sat up and glanced at Jess before quietly getting out of bed.

 

_Inside, Apartment_...

 

Sam exited the bedroom, cautiously looking around the apartment, noticing a window that had most certainly been closed earlier was now wide open.

 

Suddenly, footsteps were heard, Sam seeing a man walking past the string of beads at the far end of the hall.

 

Stealthily, Sam moved to another part of the apartment and waited as the man entered the room.

 

Quickly, Sam lunged forward and grabbed the man by the shoulder, said man knocking Sam's arm away and aiming a strike at him. Sam quickly ducked as the man grabbed his arm, swinging him around and shoving him back. Sam kicked and blocked, then was pushed back into another room.

 

If the man hadn't seen Sam's face before, he definitely saw it then. Sam himself got his first glimpse of the man as said man elbowed him in the face before Sam kicked at his head. The man quickly ducked and swung at Sam, Sam himself blocking the hit before the man knocked him down and pinned him to the floor.

 

"Whoa, easy, tiger." The man smirked as he held a hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

 

Breathing hard, Sam tilted his head.

 

"Dean?" He questioned, Dean laughing. "You scared the crap outta me!"

 

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean smirked.

 

Sam quickly grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his feet into Dean's back and knocking him to the floor.

 

"...Or not." Dean grumbled.

 

"Way to go there, Sam. Nice work." A voice finally spoke up as its owner switched on a lamp that sat atop the table by the sofa, alighting the space in soft warm glow.

 

Sam whipped his head to the side to see Juno leaning against the doorway that lead into the apartment's living room.

 

"Juno?" He breathed out, loosening his grip on Dean. He looked back and forth between the two. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

 

"Because..." Soraya spike up, coming out from behind the wall of the living room so she could stand in the doorway next to Juno. "We gotta talk."

 

"Soraya, what—" He looked from the two sisters to his own brother. "Seriously, why the hell are you all here?"

 

"Get off me, and we'll tell you." Dean told him, giving him a look.

 

Sam just shook his head before rolling to his feet and pulling Dean up with him.

 

"Why didn't any of you just call me?" Sam asked, looking around at the three other people.

 

"Would you have picked up?" Dean countered, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

 

"Sam?" Jess questioned as she entered the kitchen, turning the light on and revealing herself as she wore very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

 

Sam, Dean, Juno and Soraya all turned their heads in unison.

 

"Jess." Sam said a bit nervously. "Uh, Hey, Dean, Soraya, Juno, this is my girlfriend: Jessica."

 

Dean couldn't help smirk as he looked at Jess appreciatively.

 

"Wait, Dean as in... your brother Dean?" Jess asked before glancing at Juno and Soraya. "And Juno and Soraya as in the friends he always talks about?"

 

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Juno grinned, looking at Sam. "You talk about us?"

 

Sam awkwardly look from his brother and their friends back to his girlfriend. "Uh... yeah. This is them."

 

Jess gave them a smile before Dean moved closer to her.

 

"You know, I love the Smurfs." Dean smirked at Jess. "And I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

 

"Just... let me go put something on." Jess said before turning to go, but was stopped by Dean's voice.

 

"No no no, I wouldn't dream of it." He grinned. "Seriously."

 

Dean then went back over to Sam without taking his eyes off Jess, Sam watching him with a stony expression.

 

Soraya rolled her eyes before taking a step forward. "Ignore him, Jessica, was it? Anyway, we just need to borrow your boyfriend for a bit. Talk about some stuff."

 

"Yeah, private family business and what not." Dean agreed, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "But, uh, nice meeting you."

 

"No." Sam immediately said, shrugging Dean's hand away before going over to Jess and putting an arm around her. "No, whatever you wanna say, you can say it in front of her."

 

"Okay." Dean sighed before looking them straight in the eyes. "Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

 

"So, he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift." Sam gave him a thin smile. "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

 

"Okay." Juno spoke up, pushing off the doorframe. "Listen here, Moosey. Your Dad AND our Mom" She said, gesturing to herself and Soraya. "are on a _hunting_ trip. And THEY haven't been home in a few days."

 

Sam's expression didn't change while he took this information in.

 

"Jess, excuse us." Sam said after a moment more of silence, Jess glancing up at him. "We have to go outside."

 

_Inside, Stairwell_...

 

"I mean, come on." Sam said as he, Dean, Juno and Soraya all made their way downstairs; Sam now wearing jeans and a hoodie. "You three can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

 

"Sam, you're not hearing us." Soraya said as she walked ahead of him. "Your Dad and our Mom are missing and we need you to help us find them."

 

"Okay, how 'bout this:" Sam began as the four of them continued to walk. "Remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? They were missing then, too. They're always missing, and they're always fine."

 

"You're right." She admitted, nodding as they all stopped walking for a moment. "However, they're never gone for this long. They usually hunt together, and if we try to contact them, at least one of them picks up to let us know that they're both okay."

 

"Yeah. Now, are you gonna help us or not?" Dean crosses his arms.

 

"I'm not." Sam crossed his arms, matching his brother's stance.

 

"But why not?" Juno questioned him.

 

"I swore I was done hunting." He answered. "For good."

 

"Come on." Dean scoffed. "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

 

"Yeah?" Sam challenged as they all began to make their way down the rest of the stairs. "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

 

"So?" Juno rolled her eyes. "My Mom made sure I knew how to exorcise a demon by the time I was 8."

 

"Yeah. And what sort of kid knows how to do that when they're at that age?!" Sam threw his hands up in the air.

 

"Us!" Dean chimed in. "I mean, come on, Sammy. What were we supposed to do?"

 

"Okay, we all had screwed-up childhoods. I think we can agree on that." Sam sighed. "But I mean, really? Parents are suppose to say things like: it'll be okay, or don't be afraid of the dark."

 

"Are you insane?" Dean questioned his younger brother. "Have you been out of the life that long that you've forgotten? You should always be afraid of the dark. Always."

 

"After all..." Soraya drawled our. "We do know what's out there."

 

"Yeah, I know, but still." Sam sighed, looking to his brother as he stood next to Soraya. "The way the four of us grew up, after Mom was killed, after Juno and Soraya's Dad was murdered, after Ophelia and Wyatt disappeared, all on the same night... and Dad and Anne's obsession to find the thing that did all of that."

 

Dean and Soraya shared a look as Juno glanced over the gate of the stairs and out into the parking lot.

 

"But we still haven't found the damn thing." Sam continued. "So we kill everything else we can find."

 

"Yeah, and you know what?" Juno spoke up, her hand on the gate lock. "We save so many people doing it."

 

"You think our Mom or your Dad would've wanted this? For any of us?" Sam questioned her after a moment.

 

_Outside, Parking lot_...

 

"I mean, the weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets?" Sam questioned more as the four of them walked across the parking lot. "Come on, the four of us were raised like warriors."

 

"Yeah, badass warriors." Dean started as they all came to stand by the Impala and DeVille (A.k.a. Baby and Ginger). "I mean, what are you gonna do, Sammy? You just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

 

"No. Not normal." He stated. "Safe."

 

"And that's why you ran away." Dean stayed as he looked away from his brother.

 

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone." Sam defended himself. "And that's what I'm doing."

 

"Yeah, well our Mom and your Dad are in real trouble right now." Soraya told him. "You know, if they're not dead already."

 

"Great optimism, sis." Juno rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms. "She is right, though, Sam. We can't help but get this feeling that... that something isn't right. It's weird and hard to explain, but we need you on this."

 

Dean eyed his brother for a moment before speaking up again. "Come on, Sammy. We can't do this alone."

 

"Yes, you can." He insisted, looking at the three of them. "You're the best hunters I know."

 

"Yeah, well, so are you, Moosey." Juno gave him a small smile. "We could do this on our own, but the thing is... we don't want to."

 

Sam sighed, looking down as he thought before looking back up.

 

"What were they hunting?"

 

Dean grinned before he and Juno went and opened the trunks of their cars, then the spare-tire compartments. 

 

They were like arsenals.

 

Juno moved her guitar case that contained the same 1969 Martin D-35 black acoustic guitar that used to belong to her Dad out of the way before propping the compartment of the DeVille open with a shotgun as Dean did the same with the Impala. They then began digging through the clutter.

 

"Alright, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean mumbled as he searched the everything.

 

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam questioned.

 

"I was working my own gig." Dean informed him. "This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

 

"Ah, New Orleans." Soraya sighed, a slight smile crossing her features. "Mardi Gras is awesome there."

 

Sam huffed, not being able to stop the slight smirk from adorning his face. "Okay, first off, Dean, Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

 

Dean glanced over at Sam, giving him an incredulous look.

 

"I'm twenty-six, dude."

 

Sam rolled his eyes before glancing over at Soraya as she stood next to where Juno was searching through her trunk. "Soraya, what about you goys? You and Juno are always in-touch with your Mom. What happened?"

 

"We have no friggin' clue, Sam." Soraya told him, taking ahold of a folder Juno handed her. "Juno and I were in Las Vegas when everything started. At the time we hadn't talked to her for a couple of days, so we figured no big deal. We'd talk to her the next day, or the next day, or the day after that. Before we knew it, three weeks had passed and we were driving to come and meet Dean so we could try and convince you to come and help us look."

 

"Which is weird because that's about the same amount of time Dean said he hasn't been able to get ahold of your Dad." Juno added as she began looking through another folder. "He and our Mom, yeah, they hunt together a lot. But like Soraya said, we can usually get ahold of at least one of them. Never neither one of them."

 

"Now here." Dean said as he pulled out a paper from a folder. "Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." He said, handing the paper to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

 

The paper was a printout of an article from the _Jericho Herald_ , headlined _Centennial Highway Disappearance_ and dated September 19, 2005. It had a man's picture, captioned _Andrew Carey MISSING_.

 

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam shrugged as he read the paper before looking back up.

 

"Yeah, well, here's where things start to get interesting." Soraya stated as she showed Sam another _Jericho Harald_ article. "There was one back in April, too."

 

"And another one in December of '04." Juno showed him a paper she had been holding. "And '03. And '02."

 

"And '98 and '92." Dean added. "There have been ten of 'em over the past twenty years."

 

Dean took back the article Sam was holding and picked up the rest of the ones he had thrown down in the trunk of the Impala, putting them back in the folder as Juno and Soraya put back the ones they had gotten from the trunk of the DeVille.

 

"All of them have been men." Juno stated as she straightened out the articles, closing the folder before putting it back where she had found it. "And it's all been along the same five-mile stretch of road."

 

Dean then pulled a bag out of another part of his arsenal. 

 

"It started happening more and more. So Dad went to go dig around." Dean stated. "And since I lost contact with Dad about the same time Juno and Soraya lost contact with Anne suggests that they went together. I mean, if all the articles aren't enough of a clue, then you must be dang stupid not to think the same thing."

 

"All of it just screams bad news." Soraya crosses her arms.

 

Dean then grabbed a handheld tape recorder. "Then I got this very peculiar voicemail yesterday."

 

He then pressed play, the recording itself coming out all staticky as the signal was clearly breaking up.

 

" _Dean..._ " John's voice came over the recording. " _Something big is starting to happen... need to try and figure out what's going on. It may..._ "

 

" _Get the girls, Dean... we need..._ " Anne's voice suddenly came over the recording. " _Be very carful. We're all in danger._ "

 

Dean pressed stop, giving his brother a look.

 

"So Anne was with him." Sam noted.

 

Soraya nodded. "Dean called us yesterday right after he got the voicemail, saying he was gonna come here to try and get you to help look for them. Then we talked to him earlier today when he wanted to know how far away we were from Stanford."

 

"Okay..." Sam nodded slowly before nodding towards the tape recorder. "But you do know there's EVP on that, right?"

 

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean grinned as Sam shook his head. "Alright, I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

 

Dean pressed play again.

 

" _I can never go home..._ "

 

"Never go home." Sam stated, thinking as Dean pressed stop before dropping the recorder back in the bag and laying down the shotgun. He then stood back up straight and shut the trunk before leaning on it.

 

"You know," Dean began. "in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

 

"And you know, Sam." Juno started as she laid down the shotgun before closing the compartment and moving her guitar case back where she usually kept it before shutting the trunk of the DeVille, her and Soraya then leaning against it. "Any of the times Soraya and I've talked to you these past couple of years, it was always just to check on you. You know, to see how you were doing. We never once brought up hunting."

 

Sam looked away and sighed before looking back.

 

"Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find them. But I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here." He told them before turning to go back to the apartment.

 

"What's first thing Monday?" Soraya questioned him, making Sam turn back towards them.

 

"I have this..." He trailed off, trying to pick out the right words. "I have an interview."

 

"What, a job interview?" Dean raises an eyebrow. "Skip it."

 

"It's a law school interview." Sam responded. "And it's my whole future on a plate."

 

"Law school?" Juno asked, a slight smile on her face. "Not bad, Sam."

 

"Yeah." Sam said, crossing his arms. "So, we got a deal or not?"

 

_Inside, Apartment, Bedroom_...

 

Sam was now packing a duffel bag as he pulled out a large hook-shaped knife before sliding it inside just before his girlfriend came into the room.

 

"Wait, you're taking off?" Jess questioned him, making Sam look over at her. "Is this about your Dad? Is he alright?"

 

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." He told her as went over to the dresser, turning on the lamp that sat on top of it.

 

"Your friends said that their Mom was also gone. You know, that she and your Dad were on some kind of hunting trip." Jess continued, sitting on the bed as Sam rummaged through one of the drawers before pulling out a couple of shirts that he then put in his duffel.

 

"Oh, Yeah." Sam chuckled nervously. "My Dad and Soraya and Juno's Mom have a cabin together. They're just deer hunting up there. Probably got a few friends with them. We're just gonna go bring them back."

 

"What about the interview?" Jess asked, tilting her head.

 

"I'll make the interview." He assured her. "This is only for a couple of days."

 

Sam then rounded the bed as Jess got up to follow him.

 

"Sam, I mean, please." She said, making turn back towards her. "Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?"

 

Sam laughed a little.

 

"I'm fine."

 

"It's just... you won't even talk about your family." Jess reminded him. "And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend them? And Juno and Soraya, I know you talk about them sometimes, but you've never had them come visit or anything. It's like you're not really that close to any of these people anymore. I mean, I'm not trying to pry, but come on. You've got so much going on. And with Monday coming up... It's kind of a huge deal."

 

"Hey. Everything's gonna be okay. I will be back in time. I promise." Sam told her as sincerely as he could, kissing her on the cheek before turning back around and exiting the room.

 

"At least tell me where you're going!" Jess called after him, huffing slightly when she got no reply.

 

*****

 

_Outside, Gas station, Morning_...

 

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up." Juno nudged her sister's shoulder after she had slid back into the driver's seat of the DeVille. 

 

"Mm." Soraya stirred awake from where she had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat, her head against the window. She then glanced over at her older sister. "What?"

 

"It's morning." Juno told her, handing her a cup of coffee and a breakfast burrito. "We're just outside Jericho. Figured you could use a little sustenance before we start investigating this thing."

 

"What about you?" Soraya questioned before taking a sip of coffee.

 

"Oh, I got mine." She told her, holding up her own cup of coffee and breakfast burrito. 

 

"Yeah, with one of the fake credit cards Mom sent us." Soraya pointed out, giggling before taking a bite of the burrito.

 

"You know the deal, little sis." Juno shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee as she shut her car door. "As long as we've been at this, we do what we can to help move us along."

 

"You guys ready?" Dean asked, leaning down to look at them.

 

"As we'll ever be." Juno shrugged, setting her coffee cup in one of the cup-holders.

 

Dean nodded, patting the hood of the DeVille before walking over to the Impala.

 

"Hey!" Dean said as he held a couple of things of junk food, gaining his younger brother's attention from where said brother sat in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes. "You want breakfast?"

 

"No, thanks." Sam shook his head. "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

 

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean shrugged, putting the nozzle of the gas pump back. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards. Anne, Juno and Soraya do the same thing."

 

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the applications this time?" Sam questioned, swinging his legs back inside the car before closing the door.

 

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean smiled a bit, getting back into the driver's seat before setting his soda and chips down. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

 

"That sounds about right." Sam nodded as Dean closed the car door. "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

 

"Why?" Dean asked, glancing at the box Sam held that contained at least a dozen cassettes. Some had album art. Others were hand-labeled.

 

"Well, for one: they're cassette tapes. And two:" Sam began as he held up a tape for every band he named. "Black Sabath? Motörhead? Metallica?" He questioned as Dean took the tape labeled _Metallica_ from him. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

 

"Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean smirked as he popped the tape into the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

 

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam told Dean, said man dropping the Metallica cassette box back in the bigger box of tapes before starting the Impala. AC/DC's _Back in Black_ began to play. "It's Sam. Okay?"

 

"Sorry, I can't hear you. The music's too loud." He grinned, turning the music up louder.

 

"Race ya there!" Juno shouted as she pulled up next to the Impala before driving off ahead of them.

 

" _Back in black I hit the sack_ "

 

"Oh, come on!" Dean called after them, pealing out of the convenient store parking lot.

 

" _I've been too long I'm glad to be back_ "

 

_Outside, Centennial highway, Day_...

 

"Thank you." Sam said, hanging up his phone as they drove past a sign that said Jericho 7. "Alright, so there's no one matching Dad or Anne at the hospital or morgue. That's something, I guess."

 

" _Neither one of them?_ " Soraya's voice came through the car speakers.

 

"Dammit, Soraya!" Sam jumped a little.

 

Soraya and Juno both laughed.

 

" _Come on, Sam._ " Juno's voice came through the speakers. " _Our parents installed these car phones a long time ago._ "

 

"Yeah, well, I haven't been with y'all or been in either one of these cars for over two years already." Sam pointed out. "It's been a while."

 

" _Yeah, and who's fault is that?_ " Soraya questioned.

 

Sam rolled his eyes, reaching for the disconnect button. "I'm hanging up now."

 

" _Ah, come on, you love us._ " Juno's voice teased. " _But yeah, you're right. We should hang up now 'cause we're coming up on a bridge with a couple cop cars and some officers. Looks like somethin' might've happened here last night._ "

 

"Gotcha." Sam said before hanging up the car phone as Dean came to a stop behind the DeVille.

 

_With Juno and Soraya_...

 

Soraya opened the glove compartment of Ginger and took out a small box of various ID cards that had hers, Juno's and even some of their mother's faces on them.

 

"There ya go, _Marshal_." Soraya grinned, handing her sister an ID card with her face on it before taking ahold of one that had her own. 

 

Both of them then got out of the car just as Sam and Dean emerged from the Impala. The four of them grouped together, looking at the officers a moment before approaching them.

 

"How's Amy doing?" Officer Jaffe questioned Officer Hein.

 

"She's putting up missing posters downtown." He answered.

 

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked them as he, Sam and the girls walked onto the crime scene like they belonged there.

 

"And who are you?" Jaffe questioned them as he looked up from looking into the car that was splattered with blood.

 

"Federal Marshals." Juno said as she and Dean flashed their badges as Sam and Soraya stood behind them.

 

"You four are little young for marshals, aren't you?" Jaffe raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

 

"Aww, aren't you sweet?" Juno smiled at him before she and Dean went over to the car and looked inside. "You did have another one just like this, though, right?"

 

"Yeah, that's right." He nodded. "About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

 

"So, this victim..." Sam spoke up. "You know him?"

 

Jaffe nodded. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

 

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked, looking over at him.

 

"No." He answered. "Not at far as we can tell."

 

"Okay." Soraya nodded slowly as she and Sam went over to Dean and Juno. "So what's the theory?"

 

"Honestly, we don't know." Jaffe told them. "Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

 

"Well, that's exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean stated, Sam immediately stomping on his foot.

 

Juno rolled her eyes before giving a polite smile to the officer. 

 

"Thank you for your time." She told him before walking off Soraya nudging Sam and Dean before following after her sister.

 

"Gentlemen." Sam nodded at Jaffe and Hein before walking away, Dean following him as the officer watched them go.

 

Dean glared at Sam, smacking him on the back of the head.

 

"Ow!" Sam glared back at him. "What was that for?"

 

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean questioned.

 

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" He asked as they came up to where Juno and Soraya were standing in front of the DeVille.

 

"They don't really know what's going on here, Sam." Soraya crossed her arms.

 

"Soraya's right, dude." Dean told his brother. "The four of us, we're all alone on this. I mean, if we're gonna find Dad and Anne, we've gotta get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

 

"Yeah, now if we don't wanna get questioned by actual FBI agents, I think we should get outta here." Juno told them quietly, nodding over her shoulder.

 

Dean, San And Soraya all glanced that way and saw the Sheriff walking their way with two FBI agents following him.

 

"Let's get outta here." Soraya said quickly before going to the passenger side of Ginger, Juno going to the driver's side as Sam and Dean made their way to Baby.

 

_Outside, Street_...

 

Sam, Dean, Juno and Soraya were all now walking down the street of downtown Jericho before they soon took notice of how the marquee of the Highland Movie Theater read:

 

**EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING**

**SUNDAY 8 PM**

**BE SAFE OUT THERE**

 

Dean looked that way and noticed a young woman was racking up posters with a young man's face that read:

 

**MISSING**

**TROY SQUIRE**

 

Dean quickly nudged Juno, indicating to that girl. "I bet that's her."

 

Juno, Soraya and Sam all looked that way.

 

"Could be." Sam agreed before the four of approached the young woman.

 

"You must be Amy." Dean greeted.

 

The young woman turned her head to look at the four people. "Yeah."

 

"Yeah, you know, Troy told us about you." Soraya said, giving Amy a small smile. "We're his aunts and uncles. I'm Soraya and this is Juno, Dean and Sam."

 

"He never mentioned any of you to me." Amy frowned slightly before walking ahead of them. The four friends quickly followed after her.

 

"Well, that's Troy, I guess." Dean shrugged casually. "The four of us, we're not exactly around much. We're all up in Modesto."

 

"We came down here 'cause we're looking for him, too." Juno added. "We've kinda just been asking around."

 

Just then, another young woman came up to Amy and put a comforting hand on her arm.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked Amy in concern.

 

"Yeah." Amy told her. "I'm doing as best as I can, Rachel."

 

"So..." Sam said after a moment, looking at Amy. "You mind if we ask you a couple questions?"

 

_Inside, Diner_...

 

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home." Amy explained as the six of them were all now sitting in a rounded corner booth. "He said he would call me right back, but... he never did."

 

"Are sure he didn't say anything strange at all?" Soraya questioned her. "You know, nothing out of the ordinary?"

 

"No." Amy shook her head. "Nothing that I can remember."

 

Soraya nodded as she sat next to Sam, said man eyeing the necklace Amy wore around her neck.

 

"I like your necklace." Sam to her.

 

"Troy gave it to me." Amy smile slightly as she held the pendant she was wearing, a pentagram in a circle, looking down at it. "Mostly just to scare my parents, you know, with all the devil stuff."

 

Sam laughed a little. 

 

"Actually, it means just the opposite." He told her. "A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing."

 

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean rolled his eyes, taking his arm off the back of where Juno was sitting before leaning forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

 

Amy and Rachel shared a look.

 

Juno raised an eyebrow at the two girls. "What is it?"

 

"Well, it's just..." Rachel trailed off. "I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

 

"What do they talk about?" Juno, Dean, Soraya and Sam all asked at once.

 

"It's kind of this local legend." Rachel told them. "This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial. Like decades ago."

 

All four of them nodded as they stared at the two young women attentively.

 

"And, supposedly," Amy started. "she's still out there."

 

"What else?" Soraya clasped her hands together.

 

"She hitchhikes." Rachel explained. "And whoever picks her up... they disappear forever."

 

_Inside, Library_...

 

After finishing talking with Amy and Rachel, Dean, Juno, Sam and Soraya all made their way to the local library where they were now gathered around a computer, trying to do a bit of research.

 

A web browser was open to the archive search page for the _Jericho Herald_. The words _Female Murder Hitchhiking_ were typed into the search bar. 

 

Dean clicked _GO_ , the screen then telling him there were (0) Results. Dean then replaced _Hitchhiking_ with _Centennial Highway_ only to receive the same response as his last search attempt.

 

"Let me try." Sam told him as he sat next to him, watching.

 

"I got it." Dean told him, knocking his hand away.

 

Sam quickly shoved Dean's chair out of the way before taking over.

 

"Dude!" Dean glared at his younger brother, hitting him on the shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

 

Soraya rolled her eyes, shoving Dean out of the way so she could sit next to Sam.

 

"So, angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" She questioned.

 

"Exactly." Sam nodded as he looked at the computer screen. "So, if that's the case... maybe it's not murder."

 

Sam then replaced _Murder_ with _Suicide_ before clicking _GO_. An article soon popped up entitled Suicide on Centennial. Sam then clicked on the article, revealing it to be dated _April 25, 1981_.

 

"So, this was 1981." Juno mumbled as she leaned over Soraya's shoulder. "Constance Welch..."

 

"She was twenty-four years old." Sam read aloud. "Says she jumped off Sylvania Bridge and drowned in the river."

 

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked as he leaned over Sam's shoulder.

 

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "About an hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

 

"Hm." Juno hummed in response as the four of them all scanned the article further.

 

The article had a picture of Constance's husband Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge.

 

"' _Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bare it._ ' said husband Joseph Welch." Soraya read out loud before looking back to the picture of the bridge. "Does that bridge look familiar to any of you?"

 

_Outside, Sylvania Bridge, Night_...

 

With the Impala and DeVille now parked, Sam, Dean, Soraya and Juno all walked along the bridge before stopping to lean on the railing and look down at the river.

 

"So... this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean spoke up.

 

"You think Dad and Anne would have been here?" Sam questioned.

 

"Well, they're chasing the same story and we're chasing them." Juno shrugged as she leaned over the railing a bit.

 

"Okay, so now what?" Sam crossed his arms.

 

"Now we keep digging until we find them." Dean responded. "Might take awhile."

 

"Dean, I told you." Sam sighed. "I've gotta get back by Monday."

 

"Monday. Right." Dean nodded, not looking at his brother. "The interview."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Yeah, I forgot." Dean said, finally looking up at Sam. "You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

 

"Maybe." Sam shrugged. "Why not?"

 

"Sam." Juno finally spoke up. "You've never told Jessica about any of this, have you? I mean, all the things the four of us have done over the years."

 

"No." Sam shook his head. "And I'd appreciate it if she never found out."

 

"Sounds healthy, Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes. "You know, you can pretend all you want. But, sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are."

 

With that, Dean turned around and kept walking as Sam followed after him, both Soraya and Juno sharing a concerned look before following after the brothers.

 

"And who is that, Dean?" Sam questioned his older brother. "I mean, really."

 

"You're one of us, Sammy." Dean told him, Sam hurrying to get in front him.

 

"No. No way." Sam shook his head. "I am not like you. And this is not going to be my life."

 

"You have a responsibility to–" Dean began to speak but was cut off by Sam.

 

"To Dad?" Sam huffed. "To his and Anne's crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. Soraya wouldn't know what her and Juno's Dad looks like. Even if we do find the thing the killed them, they're gone. And they're not coming back."

 

"Oh, I know you did not just say that, Moosey." Juno glared at Sam.

 

"Don't ever talk about them like that." Dean growled. "They were good people."

 

"Okay, I think we all need to cool it." Soraya intervened, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder as she looked to where Sam and Dean were glaring daggers at each other. "Sam, it's true. If it weren't for pictures, we wouldn't know what your Mom or my Dad look like. However, if either of them were in my Mom's or your Dad's shoes, don't you think they'd do everything they could to avenge the one they loved. To find and kill the thing that took away your sister and my brother?"

 

"We don't even know if the thing that killed our parents is the same thing that took Ophelia and Wyatt." Sam reminded her, crossing his arms. "But, I guess I see your point. Still, it doesn't change how I feel about things."

 

Dean sighed, walking away from them before pausing when he saw Constance Welch standing at the edge of the bridge.

 

"Uh, guys." Dean said, getting their attention. Sam, Soraya and Juno came to stand next to Dean just as Constance looked over at them before then stepping off the edge.

 

Their eyes widened before the four of them rushed over to the railing and looked over, seeing no one down below.

 

"Where the hell did she go?" Juno asked, glancing back and forth.

 

"I don't know." Sam breathed out just before the sound of a car engine started. He, Dean, Juno and Soraya all turned to look just as the Impala's headlights turned on.

 

"What the...?" Dean squinted.

 

"Dean, who the hell is driving your car?" Soraya asked nervously.

 

Dean gulped, pulling the keys to the Impala out of his pocket before jingling them.

 

Suddenly, the Impala jerked into motion, heading straight for the four friends and leaving the DeVille right where Juno had parked it.

 

"Uh, I think we should move." Juno suggested before quickly grabbing Soraya's hand as they turned around and started running before all of them just dove over the railing just before the car came to a stop. 

 

Sam, Juno and Soraya all managed to catch themselves on the edge of the bridge and were hanging on. They quickly pulled themselves up onto the bridge and looked around when they noticed Dean wasn't with them.

 

"Dean?" Sam called out.

 

"Dean, where are you?!" Soraya shouted.

 

"What?" Dean's voice called back, making the trio looked down to see a filthy and annoyed Dean crawling out of the water and onto the mud as he panted.

 

"Hey!" Sam called down to him. "Are you alright?"

 

"I'm super." He held up one hand in an A-OK sign.

 

Juno laughed in relief before she, Sam and Soraya all scooted away from the edge of the bridge.

 

_A little later_...

 

Dean shut the hood of the Impala and leaned against it.

 

"Is it alright?" Juno asked as she rounded the side of her DeVille.

 

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems alright now." He replied. "That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

 

"Well, she doesn't exactly want us digging around, Does she?" Sam reminded him. "So, where's the job go from here, genius?"

 

Sam then settled on the hood of the Impala next to Dean as Soraya leaned against the side of Ginger that was parked right next to them.

 

Dean just threw up his arms in frustration before flicking mud off his hands, making Juno make a face.

 

She sniffed in his general direction before scrunching up her face. "No offense, Dean, but... you smell like shit."

 

_Inside, Motel lobby, Morning_...

 

A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of _Hector Aframian_ landed on a handwritten guest ledger.

 

"Two rooms, please." Dean told the clerk as he stood in front of the check-in desk, still filthy, with Sam, Juno and Soraya right behind him.

 

The clerk picked up the card and looked at it before looking to Dean. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

 

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian." The clerk explained. "He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

 

Dean looked back at the three as they stood behind him raising an eyebrow.

 

Soraya looked past him and to the clerk. "Was there anyone else with him?"

 

"Yeah." He nodded. "Some woman."

 

_Inside, Motel room, Day_...

 

The motel room door swung open, Juno on the other side of it, having just picked the lock. She quickly hid the pick and stood back up before walking into the room, followed by Soraya. 

 

Sam and Dean were just outside, playing lookout. I mean, at least they were until Soraya and Juno reached out of the room to yank them inside before closing the door behind them.

 

The four friends looked around – every vertical surface had papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There were even books on a desk and assorted junk on the floor and the two beds, including something with a hazardous-material symbol.

 

"Whoa." Sam mumbled as his eyes trailed over everything.

 

Dean went over and turned on a light between the beds before picking up a half-eaten hamburger that was sitting there. He lifted the burger towards his nose and sniffed it before recoiling.

 

"I don't think they've been here for a couple of days at least." He informed as Soraya started looking at everything on the walls.

 

"Sam, look at this." Juno said as she stepped over a line of salt before kneeling down next to it. She pinched some salt between her finger before letting it fall to the floor. "Salt, cats-eye shells... they were worried."

 

"Trying to keep something from coming in." Sam said in agreement as he let the salt fall through his fingers.

 

"What's all this here?" Dean asked as he came to stand next to Soraya.

 

"Centennial Highway victims." She replied as Sam and Juno came and joined them as they examined the wall.

 

The victims seen on the wall included Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell and Nifong were all white males, judging by the photos.

 

"I don't get it." Dean spoke up. "I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right?"

 

"The question we need to ask ourselves is: What do these guys have in common?" Soraya stated as she crossed her arms. 

 

And as Soraya and Dean continued to talk, Sam and Juno then let their eyes wander over to look at the papers taped to the other walls. There was something g about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note _MORTIS DANSE_ , a column about _Devils + Demons_ , another about _Sirens, Witches, the possessed_ , a wooden pentacle, and a note that said _Woman in White_ above a printout of the _Jericho Herald_ article on Constance's suicide. 

 

"They figured it out." Sam spoke up as he turned on another lamp.

 

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned as he and Soraya turned to look at Sam and Juno.

 

"They found the same article we did in the library." Juno explained. "Constance Welch... she's a woman in white."

 

Dean then glanced back at the photos of Constance's victims. A smirk crossed his face.

 

"You sly dogs."

 

"Okay, we know our parents." Soraya spoke up. "If we're dealing with a woman in white, they would've found the corpse and burned it."

 

"She might have another weakness, though." Sam pointed out.

 

"True." Dean agreed. "But they'd wanna make sure. They'd dig her up. Did it say where she's buried?"

 

Juno scanned over the article again. "Nah, not that I can tell. But if we start to think how Mom and John think, we would want to go and ask Constance's husband."

 

Sam nodded in agreement as he tapped a the picture of Joseph Welch. The caption said he was 30. You know, since the article was dated to 1981, making him about 64 currently.

 

"Sound logic. Let's just hope he's still alive." Sam stated before going to look at something else.

 

"Alright." Dean spoke up again as he examined a picture of a woman in a white dress that was below the _Herald_ article. "Why don't the four of y'all see if you can find an address while I go get cleaned up."

 

"Good idea. You need it." Soraya smirked, not looking up as she started looking over papers that were on the desk. 

 

"Yeah, whatever." Dean chuckled, not paying her comment any mind as he started to walk towards the bathroom. 

 

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said, making Dean stop to look back at him. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, and George and Anne, I'm sorry." He then glanced over at where Juno and Spraya to find them already staring at him. "You know, to all of y'all."

 

Juno held up her hands, a grin on her face. "I can never stay mad at you, Moosey. And besides, you know what Dean always says..."

 

"No chick-flick moments." Dean smirked as Juno pointed over at him.

 

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Alright, Jerk."

 

"Bitch." Dean shot back.

 

"Morons." Soraya stated, making everyone laugh.

 

"But we're your morons." Dean reminded her.

 

"And always will be." Juno confirmed with a giggle, Dean just shaking his head before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

 

Sam just laughed before he noticed something, his smile disappearing before he crossed over for a closer look. 

 

A rosary hung in front of a large mirror. Stuck into the mirror frame was a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala and Anne sitting on the hood of the DeVille. Both sat next to a little boy and a little girl, who were presumably Dean and Juno. John also had a younger boy, presumably Sam, on his lap as Anne had a younger girl, presumably Soraya on her lap.

 

"Simpler times, huh?" Juno's voice enquired.

 

Sam turned his head to see Juno standing right next to him, her eyes on the picture he was holding.

 

"Yeah." Sam said softly as he turned his head back to look at the picture again.

 

"All the way back when we weren't completely aware of what goes bump in the night." Soraya stated as she came to stand on the other side of Sam so she herself could look at the picture.

 

"Definitely a simpler time." Sam agreed again. "Not the happiest, but definitely more simple."

 

_A little later_...

 

" _Hey, it's me._ " Jessica's voice came through the phone as Sam paced while listening to her message. " _It's about ten-twenty Saturday night..._ "

 

"Hey, I'm starving." Dean stated as he emerged from the bathroom, now clean. "I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. Anyone want anything?"

 

"No." Sam shook his head as he looked up from his phone.

 

"Aframian's buying." Dean held up his credit card.

 

"Nah, I'm good." Sam chuckled before looking back down to his phone.

 

Dean just shrugged before glancing over at Juno and Soraya where they sat around the desk, looking over pictures and newspaper articles. "Either one of you wanna come along?"

 

Soraya just shook her head as she skimmed over the pictures strewn out in front of her. "I'm good."

 

"Might as well." Juno shrugged as she stood up from the desk before walking over to Dean. "Come on, _Hector_."

 

"After you, m'lady." Dean opened the door, motioning for Juno to step out first.

 

Juno just rolled her eyes playfully with a giggle before walking out of the motel room, Dean following her before shutting the door behind them.

 

_Outside, Parking lot_...

 

Dean and Juno walked down the steps that lead from where the motel room was, Dean putting on his jacket as Juno zipped up hers so as to try and escape the slight breeze that blowing through the air.

 

As the two friends crossed the lot, they looked over and saw a police car where the motel clerk was talking to Officer Jaffe and Officer Hein. 

 

Dean and Juno noticed the clerk point over at the both of them. The duo quickly turned away before Dean pulled out his cell phone.

 

_Inside, Motel room_...

 

" _So, come home soon, okay?_ " Jessica's voice played over the message on Sam's phone. " _I love you._ "

 

The phone then beeped, making Soraya look up from where she still sat at the desk.

 

Sam quirked an eyebrow at his phone before pressing the answer button and putting it to his ear. "What?"

 

" _Dude, five-oh._ " Dean's came over the line. " _You and Soraya, take off._ "

 

"What about you guys?" Sam questioned, concerned as he stood up from the bed. 

 

Curious, Soraya stood up and rounded the desk before walking over to Sam.

 

" _Yeah..._ " Juno's voice drawled. " _They kinda spotted us._ "

 

"What's going on?" Soraya whispered to Sam.

 

" _Go find Dad and Anne._ " Dean said before the line went dead.

 

_Outside, Parking lot_...

 

Dean quickly hung up his phone as the two officers approached him and Juno. The duo turned around and grinned at them.

 

"Problem, officers?" Juno asked them with a smile.

 

"Where're your partners?" Jaffe questioned them.

 

"Partners?" Dean tilted his head. "What partners?"

 

Jaffe just glanced over his shoulder and jerked his thumb towards the motel room. Hein, taking that opportunity, started making his way over there.

 

_Inside, Motel room_...

 

Sam peeked through the curtains and saw Hein approaching. He quickly closed the curtain before darting away from the window.

 

"We gotta go." Sam told Soraya.

 

She quickly nodded, glancing over at the desk to see that Juno had left the keys to Ginger sitting there. She quickly rushed over and snatched the keys up before she and Sam began to make their escape.

 

_Outside, Parking lot_...

 

"So." Jaffe began as stood in front of Dean and Juno. "Fake US Marshals. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

 

Dean grinned.

 

"My boobs."

 

_Immediately after_...

 

Officer Hein slammed Dean over the hood of the cop car as Jaffe was handcuffing Juno.

 

"You have the right to remain silent..." Hein began to recite to Dean.

 

"You just had to mouth off, didn't you?" Juno rolled her eyes at Dean, her hands now handcuffed in front of her as Hein continued to recite their Miranda rights.

 

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

 

*****

 

_Inside, Sheriff's office, Day_...

 

Sheriff Pierce entered the room, carrying a box. He soon set the box down on the table at which Dean and Juno sat behind.

 

"So," The Sheriff began as he stood across from them on the other side of the table. "You wanna give us your real names?"

 

"We told you." Dean rolled his eyes. "We're Ted Nugent and Annie Lennox."

 

Sheriff Pierce scowled at them. "I'm not sure you two realize just how much trouble you're in here."

 

"Like what kind of trouble are we talkin' about?" Juno raised an eyebrow. "Is it like misdemeanor trouble or the much worse, oh, I don't know... squeal like pigs kind of trouble?"

 

"You've got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." The Sheriff stated. "Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. You two are officially suspects."

 

"Oh, that makes perfect sense." Dean scoffed. "'Cause when the first one went missing in '82 we were three."

 

"I know you've both got partners." Pierce told them. "Couple of 'em are an older man and woman. Maybe they started the whole thing. So tell me, Dean and Juno, or Soraya." He then tossed a brown leather-covered journal on the table. "This theirs?" He questioned as Dean and Juno both stared at it. The Sheriff then sat on the edge of the table, flipping through the journal. It was filled with newspaper clippings, notes and pictures. You know, just like the stuff that was on the walls of the motel room. The Sheriff narrowed his gaze to look at Juno. "I don't know if you're Juno or Soraya. And frankly, I don't care. However, I thought these might be names. Your names, in fact. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out – I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." He said as Dean and Juno leaned forward for a closer look. "But I found this, too." Pierce said as he opened the journal to a page that read _Dean, Juno and Soraya: 35-111_. It was circled, but had nothing else on that page. "Now, you're both stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

 

Dean and Juno both just stared down at the page then looked to each other before looking up at the Sheriff.

 

_Outside, House_...

 

Sam and Soraya knocked on the door of Joseph Welch's house. Soon, the door opened to reveal an old man.

 

"Hi." Soraya greeted kindly. "Are you Joseph Welch?"

 

The old man nodded.

 

"Yeah."

 

_Soon after, Outside, Driveway_...

 

Soraya, Sam and Joseph were now walking down the junk-filled driveway.

 

"Yeah. They were older, but that's them." Joseph said as he held the photo that Sam had found on the motel room mirror. He then handed the photo back to Sam. "They came by three or four days ago. Said they were reporters."

 

"That's right." Sam nodded. "We're all working on a story together."

 

"Well, I don't know what kind of story you're working on." Joseph stated. "The questions they asked me?"

 

"About your wife Constance?" Soraya enquired.

 

"They asked me where she was buried." He informed them.

 

"And where is that again?" Sam questioned.

 

"What, I gotta go through this twice?" Joseph frowned.

 

"It's just fact-checking, Mr. Welch." Soraya assured him. "You know, if you don't mind."

 

"In a plot." He informed the duo. "Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

 

Sam nodded. "And why did you move?"

 

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." Joseph said as the three of them stopped walking.

 

"Mr. Welch," Soraya began. "if you don't mind me asking... Did you ever marry again?"

 

"No way." He shook his head. "Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

 

"So it was a happy marriage?" Sam asked him.

 

"...Definitely." Joseph nodded after a moment's hesitation.

 

"Well, I think that should do it." Soraya said. "Thanks for your time, Mr. Welch."

 

With that, Soraya began heading towards where the DeVille was parked, Sam heading towards the Impala as Joseph walked away.

 

However, Sam waited a moment before looking back up and over to Joseph.

 

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

 

Joseph turned back around. "A what?"

 

"It's a woman in white." Soraya stated as she came back around from the other side of the DeVille to stand next to Sam. "Sometimes they're referred to as weeping woman."

 

"It's a ghost story." Sam stated after a moment of Joseph just looking at them, confused. "Actually, it's more of a phenomenon, really."

 

"They're spirits." Soraya explained as she and Sam started back towards Joseph. "Supposedly they've been sighted for hundreds of years in dozens of places. You know, places like Hawaii and Mexico, lately in Arizona and Indiana."

 

"You see, all these are different women." Sam informed him. "However, they all share the same story."

 

"I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph scowled st them before turning around and walking away again as Sam and Soraya followed.

 

"The thing that all these women have in common, Mr. Welch," Soraya continued. "is that when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them."

 

That got Joseph to stop in his tracks.

 

"And these women," Sam said. "basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

 

Joseph slowly turned back around to look at them.

 

"And then, once they realized what they'd done, they took their own lives." Soraya explained. "So now, their spirits are cursed. They walk backroads and waterways. And, if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man? He's never seen again."

 

"You think..." Joseph trailed off, in shock. "You think that has something to do with... with Constance? You smartasses!"

 

"You tell us." Sam crossed his arms.

 

"I mean, maybe... maybe I made some mistakes." Joseph confessed. "But no matter what I did, Constance never would've killed her own children. Now, you both better get the hell out of here. And you don't come back!"

 

Joseph's face shook, whether from anger or grief. And after a long moment, he turned and walked back to his house.

 

Sam and Soraya shared a look and sighed before both turning around and walking back to Baby and Ginger.

 

_Inside, Sheriff's office, Night_...

 

"I don't know how many times I've gotta tell you." Dean sighed as the Sheriff was still interrogating him and Juno over the _Dean, Juno and Soraya: 35-111_ page. "It's my high school locker combo."

 

"Oh, well, if that's the case, maybe you can explain why there are two other names right next to yours." Pierce scowled. "Look, we gonna do this all night?"

 

Suddenly, a deputy leaned into the room.

 

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road." He informed before going out of the room again.

 

Sheriff Pierce looked back over at Dean and Juno. "Either of you have to go to the bathroom?"

 

"No." They answered.

 

"Good." Pierce nodded before quickly handcuffing each of them to the table and leaving.

 

Once the Sheriff had left, Dean then looked around and saw a paper clip poking out of the journal. 

 

Dean then nudged Juno and nodded at the paperclip, making her grin.

 

"Bingo." She whispered.

 

_A few moments later_...

 

Dean and Juno were now out of the cuffs, having used the paperclip to unlock them. And as Dean looked out of the window of the door, Juno was looking through the box the Sheriff had left sitting on top of the table. She made sure the journal was right there next to the box as they prepared to make their escape. 

 

Juno then noticed something shiny that was near the bottom of the box, making her curious enough to move a couple of things out of the way to find that the something shiny was actually two little somethings that were shiny. 

 

With slightly widened eyes at the realization of what it was, Juno picked up the chain that had two gold wedding bands attached to it. She laid it in the palm of her hand and examined the wedding bands closely to see that one had a little tiny **_G_**  engraved on the inside of it while the other one had a little tiny **_A_**  engraved on the inside of it.

 

"Mom and Dad's wedding bands..." Juno muttered.

 

"You ready?" Dean's voice suddenly asked, making Juno looked up at him.

 

"Yeah." She nodded as she began unclasping the chain while Dean grabbed the journal off the desk.

 

_Outside, Sheriff's office_...

 

Dean and Juno were now climbing down the fire escape, Dean carrying the journal as Juno now had her parents' wedding bands safely around her neck.

 

_Outside, Highway_...

 

Soraya was driving the DeVille as Sam drove the Impala in front of her.

 

"Do you think they're okay?" Soraya asked.

 

" _I think they're clever and conniving enough to make themselves okay._ " Sam's voice replied through the car phone.

 

"Yeah, I know. It's just–" Soraya began to speak before her cell phone started ringing. She carefully pressed answer and then put her cell phone on speaker before setting it on the passenger seat. "Yeah?"

 

" _So... Who came up the idea for the fake 911 call? You or Sam?_ " Juno's voice asked, amusement clear in her tone.

 

_With Sam in the Impala_...

 

"I did." Sam answered, having heard Juno on Soraya's cell phone through the car phone. "And you're welcome, by the way." 

 

_With Soraya in the DeVille_...

 

" _Yeah, yeah._ " Dean's voice came in through Soraya's cell phone. " _Look, we gotta talk._ "

 

"Tell us about it." Soraya rolled her eyes in agreement. "So get this, the husband was unfaithful. We definitely are dealing with a woman in white."

 

" _Yeah._ " Sam's voice came in through the car phone. " _Not only that, she's buried behind her old house. That should've been Dad and Anne's next stop._ "

 

" _Would you both just shut up for a second?_ " Juno's voice came through Soraya's cell phone. 

 

_With Sam in the Impala_...

 

"I just can't figure out why Dad and Anne haven't destroyed the corpse, yet." Sam shook his head as he continued to drive. "I mean, that's not like them."

 

" _That's what we're trying to tell you two._ " Dean's voice informed them. " _They're gone. Dad and Anne left Jericho._ "

 

_With Soraya in the DeVille_...

 

"Wait." Soraya frowned as she continued to drive behind Sam. "How do y'all know?"

 

" _We've got their journal._ " Juno's voice informed. " _Remember, this thing is their entire combined life's work over the past... what, twenty-two years?_ "

 

_With Sam in the Impala_...

 

"They never go anywhere without that thing." Sam muttered. "I mean, they have it when they hunt together. Either one of 'em will have if they're apart. It doesn't make sense."

 

_With Soraya in the DeVille_...

 

" _And Soraya, that's not the only thing we found._ " Juno informed. " _I found Mom and Dad's wedding bands. You know how Mom has always kept them on a chain? I'm wearing it now._ "

 

"What the hell is going on?" Soraya whispered, shaking her head slightly.

 

" _What's the journal say?_ " Sam's voice asked through the car phone.

 

" _Coordinates._ " Dean's voice replied.

 

_With Sam in the Impala_...

 

"I don't understand." Sam stated, frowning slightly. "I mean, what could be so important that Dad and Anne would just skip out in the middle of a job?"

 

Sam then looked up a bit straight in front of him, eyes widening before he slammed on the breaks when Constance appeared on the road in front of him.

 

_With Soraya in the DeVille_...

 

Soraya screamed and slammed on the breaks to avoid running into the back of Sam as the Impala went straight through Constance, Soraya's phone sliding off the passenger seat and into the floorboard from the force of the sudden halt.

 

_Outside, Street_...

 

"Sam?! Soraya?!" Juno called into the phone of the phone-booth she and Dean were crammed into, both of them sharing a concerned look when they got no reply.

 

_With Sam in the Impala_...

 

Breathing hard, Sam slowly lifted his gaze from the steering wheel to look into the rear view mirror only to see Constance sitting in the backseat. She smiled sweetly at him.

 

"Take me home."

 

_With Soraya in the DeVille_...

 

" _Take me home!_ " Constance's voice came through the car phone as Soraya took in a nervous breath while listening.

 

_With Sam and Constance in the Impala_...

 

Sam frowned.

 

"No."

 

Constance glared at him just before the doors all locked themselves. Sam struggled to reopen them just before the gas pedal pressed down, the Impala then beginning to drive itself. Sam tried to steer, but a Constance was doing that, too, as Sam continued to try and and get the door open. 

 

_With Soraya in the DeVille_...

 

"Shit." Soraya muttered as she began speeding after the Impala, trying to keep it in her sights.

 

_Outside, Breckinridge Road, Abandoned house_...

 

The Impala soon pulled up in front of Constance's house and stopped just before the engine and lights shut off.

 

"Don't do this." Sam tried to reason with her, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

 

"I can never go home." Constance informed him, her voice sad.

 

"You're scared to go home." Sam said in realization before he looked back, not seeing Constance there anymore.

 

Just then, the DeVille came speeding up behind him before screeching to a halt. Sam shook his head at Soraya, signaling her to stay there in the front seat. 

 

Sam then saw a flash of something out of the corner of his, making him look in that direction to see Constance now sitting in the shotgun seat of the Impala just before she climbed into his lap and shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat.

 

"Hold me." She whispered as Sam struggled against her. "I'm so cold."

 

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful." Sam managed to grunt out. "I've never been!"

 

"You will be." She smirked. "Just hold me."

 

_With Soraya in the DeVille_...

 

Soraya's eyes widened when she saw Constance began to kiss Sam as he continued to struggle.

 

"That's it." Soraya grumbled as she reached underneath the seat for the shotgun she and Juno had stashed there.

 

_With Sam and Constance in the Impala_...

 

Sam tried to reach for the car keys just as Constance pulled back before disappearing, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanished. Sam looked around for a moment before yelling in pain and yanking his hoodie open to see five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers. She then flickered in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest.

 

Suddenly, a gunshot went off, shattering the window and startling Constance. 

 

Soraya approached, still firing at her just as Dean and Juno came rushing up to the scene.

 

Constance turned her head and glared at Soraya before vanishing, then reappearing.

 

Soraya kept firing until Constance vanished again just before Sam managed to sit up and start the car.

 

"I'm taking you home." Sam growled out, before driving forward just as Dean and Juno reached where Soraya was standing as she held the shotgun, all three of them staring after the Impala as Sam smashed through the side of the house.

 

"Sam!" Dean shouted, eyes wide as he, Soraya and Juno all ran and hurried through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car. "Sam! You okay?"

 

Sam groaned as he began to move. "I think..."

 

"Can you move, Sam?" Juno asked in concern as Dean leaned through the window to give Sam a hand.

 

"Yeah." Sam managed to say as he took the hand Dean offered him. "Help me?"

 

Watching as Dean opened the car door, Soraya then turned her head to the side and watching as Constance picked up a large framed photograph of herself and two little children, presumably hers.

 

"There you go." Dean said as he helped Sam out of the Impala before Juno shut the car door.

 

"Guys." Soraya spoke up, her voice just above a whisper.

 

Dean, Sam and Juno all looked to where Soraya was looking to see Constance just as she looked up and glared at them before throwing the picture down. 

 

Suddenly, a bureau scooted towards the four friends, pinning them all against the car, Juno and Soraya in the middle with the boys on either side of them.

 

Just then the lights flickered, making Constance look around with a scared expression on her face. Water then began to pour down the staircase, Constance then going over to it. 

 

At the top were the little boy and little girl from the photograph, both of them holding each other's hands as they spoke in chorus.

 

"You've come home to us, Mommy."

 

Constance looked at them, distraught. 

 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the two children were behind her before they embraced her tightly, making her scream and her image flicker. 

 

In a surge of energy, and still screaming, Constance and her two children melted into a puddle on the floor. 

 

Finally able to free themselves since they were no longer witnessing the somewhat heartbreaking scene, Sam, Dean, Juno and Soraya shoved the bureau over and went to look at the spot where Constance and her two children had just vanished.

 

"So..." Juno began. "This is where she drowned her kids."

 

"That's why she could never go home." Sam nodded. "She was too scared to face them."

 

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." Dean complimented before slapping Sam on the chest where he had been injured before walking away.

 

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for Soraya." Sam said, making said woman look over at him. "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

 

"Well excuse me for saving your ass!" Soraya rolled her eyes, not being able to keep a small smile from spreading across her face.

 

"Also, I'll tell you another thing." Dean chimed in as he leaned over to examine the Impala. "If you screwed up my car?... I'll kill you."

 

"Just like old times, boys!" Juno called over her shoulder, a smile on her face as she and Soraya began making their way through the wreckage to get to where the DeVille was still parked outside.

 

_Outside, Highway_...

 

The Impala and DeVille drove down the road, the Impala's right headlight now not working.

 

Sam had the journal open to _Dean, Juno and Soraya: 35-111_ and a map open on his lap and was finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.

 

"Okay, here's where Dad and Anne went." He stated as he pointed to a spot on the map. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

 

" _Sounds all wilderness-y..._ " Soraya's voice came through the car phone. " _How far?_ "

 

"About six hundred miles." Sam replied.

 

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean chimed in.

 

"Dean, I, um..." Sam hesitated as he glanced over at his older brother.

 

Dean glanced at the road and back before finally responding.

 

"You're not going."

 

"The interview's in like, ten hours." He replied, sadly. "I gotta be there."

 

Dean nodded, disappointed before returning his attention to the road.

 

_With Juno and Soraya in the DeVille_...

 

Juno and Soraya shared a look before Juno turned her head back to look at the road as she drove behind the Impala.

 

"You know, Sam..." Juno began, trying to pick out the words she wanted to say. "Don't feel guilty. Yeah, this may be our life, but if you don't want it to be yours, then that's okay. We want to support you."

 

_With Dean and Sam in the Impala_...

 

Dean smiled internally at Juno's words. Yeah, sure he'd like Sam to help them find John and Anne. But, if he had made his decision, then there was just about zero chance of talking him out of it. Still, Dean was glad that Juno still acted like a big sister towards Sam like she had done countless times over the years.

 

" _Love you, Moosey._ " Soraya's voice came through the car phone.

 

"Okay, that's enough sentiment for now." Dean said finally spoke up with a slight chuckle. He would never say out loud how much he actually appreciated Juno and Soraya's words. "Let's get _Mr. Future Lawyer_ home."

 

Sam smiled slightly because of the three of them, turning off the flashlight he was holding as they all continued down the highway.

 

_Outside, Stanford University, Apartment building_...

 

Dean and Sam pulled up in front of the apartment building as the girls pulled up in the DeVille right next to them. Even though Juno's (and Soraya's) words helped make Dean's heart feel a little lighter, he still couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that Sam wasn't gonna come with him, Juno and Soraya. 

 

Sam soon got out and leaned over to look through the window at Dean.

 

"Call me if y'all find them?"

 

"Maybe meet up with us later?" Soraya questioned as she rolled down the window from where she sat in the passenger seat of the DeVille.

 

Sam looked past Dean and smiled slightly. "Definitely."

 

"Take care of yourself, Sammy." Dean told his little brother.

 

Sam just nodded once, standing back up straight and patting the car door twice before turning away. 

 

"Sam?" Dean spoke as he leaned toward the passenger door of the Impala, one arm going over the back of the seat as Sam turned back to look at him. "You know, all of us... we made a hell of a team back there."

 

"Yeah... We did." Sam agreed quietly before he watched as Dean just drove off, Sam watching as the girls followed after him. 

 

The youngest Winchester sighed as he watched them all go before turning back around and heading for his apartment.

 

_Inside, Sam's apartment_...

 

Sam let himself in. The apartment itself was dark and quiet.

 

"Jess?" Sam called out as he closed the door. "You home?"

 

He then noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that read _Missed you! Love you!_ , next to a National Geographic. 

 

Sam picked a cookie up and began to eat it as he sneaked into the bedroom, smiling. 

 

The shower was audibly running as Sam sat on the bed before shutting his eyes and flopping onto his back.

 

Drip.

 

Suddenly, Sam felt something drip onto his forehead.

 

One drop.

 

Then another.

 

Sam flinching when he felt a succession of drops begin to drip on him, making him opens his eyes and gasp in horror at the sight of Jess pinned to the ceiling as she stared down at him while bleeding from her stomach.

 

"No!" Sam cried out just before Jess burst into flame, the fire spreading across the ceiling.

 

Suddenly, the sound of the apartment door being kicked in was heard.

 

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he and the girls rushed into the apartment.

 

Sam raised one arm to shield his face.

 

"Jess!"

 

Dean came running into the bedroom as the girls stood back slightly as the fire started spreading more.

 

"Sam! Sam!" Dean's shouted again. He looked up only to see Jess.

 

"No!" Sam cried out. "No!"

 

"Sam, come on, we have get outta here!" Juno called out to him, eyes wide at the scene.

 

Dean quickly grabbed Sam off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door as he struggled all the way.

 

"Jess!" He cried. "Jess! No!"

 

"I'm sorry, Sam!" Soraya shouted as she helped Dean and Juno shove him out of the apartment as flames began to engulf the whole place.

 

_Later, Outside, Stanford University, Apartment building_...

 

A fire truck was now parked outside the building as firemen and police kept keeping back gawkers as Dean and Juno looked on at the scene. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Soraya whispered as Sam engulfed her in a hug as they stood between the Impala and DeVille.

 

"Thank you." He whispered back before they pulled apart just as Dean and Juno walked back to where they were.

 

Soraya rounded Ginger as she went to the passenger door as Sam went to the passenger door of Baby, Dean and Juno both going to the drivers' doors of their respective cars. 

 

As they all opened their car doors, Dean just raised a questioning eyebrow at his younger brother who only nodded in response.

 

Only one thought was on Sam's mind as the four of them got into the cars before shutting their doors.

 

" _We got work to do._ "


	5. 1x02 ~ Wendigo

STARRING  
• _**Cara Delevingne**_ as Soraya Remington  
• _Jared Padalecki_ as Sam Winchester  
• _**Amanda Seyfried**_ as Juno Remington  
• _Jensen Ackles_ as Dean Winchester

* * *

 

_Inside, Motel room, Day_...

 

It was late in the morning on November 10, 2005 and Juno and Soraya were currently debating on whether or not to wake the youngest Winchester up as they stood on either side of the bed he was sleeping on.

 

"I know we were all exhausted and decided to stop here last night, but we need to get going soon." Soraya whispered.

 

"Yeah, but look at him." Juno whispered back as she gestured to Sam. "He needs as much sleep as he can get. He's had a really rough time this past week."

 

Soraya nodded silently in agreement before looking back down at Sam as said man continued to sleep. 

 

"...Hey, Juno?" Soraya whispered after a moment. "How mad do you think Sam would be if I drew a mustache on his face? Or maybe a unibrow? Ooh, or maybe some cat whiskers?"

 

"You do any of that..." Sam said groggily, opening one eye to stare up at Soraya. "And tonight you'll find some very questionable smells coming from beneath your motel room bed."

 

Soraya raised her hands up in surrender, grinning from ear-to-ear. 

 

Juno giggled, not being able to keep from shaking her head at the two. "Glad to see you're awake, Moosey. We gotta get going soon."

 

"Yeah." Sam yawned as he sat up. "Where are we, again? I basically passed out as soon as we got in last night."

 

"Just outside Grand Junction." Dean spoke up as he entered the motel room, everyone's breakfast in-hand. He walked over and sat everything on the small table that sat in the little kitchen area of the motel room. He then glanced over as Sam stood up from the bed. "You okay, Sammy?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He waved his brother off as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

"Aww, why I don't I think he believes that?" Soraya chimed in, patting Sam on the shoulder as she passed him on her way over to the table where Dean had put breakfast.

 

Sam just rolled his eyes as he followed, Juno following behind him.

 

"You seemed pretty restless last night, Sam." Dean pointed out before taking a bite of a breakfast taco. "Sure there's nothing on your mind?"

 

Sam sighed, his eyes drifting from his brother to their two friends as they all sat around the table.

 

Juno raised an eyebrow at the youngest Winchester. "You know, Moosey, it's okay to talk to us. You know, if you want."

 

"Look, y'all are worried about me." Sam said, looking at the three of them. "I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

 

"Mm-hm." Soraya nodded, unconvinced as she sipped her coffee.

 

Sam just rolled his eyes before taking a sip of coffee. "Okay, so I know we're just outside Grand Junction, but... maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

 

"Sam, we dug around there for a week." Dean reminded him. "We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica–"

 

"We gotta find Dad and Anne first." Sam finished, cutting Dean off. "I know."

 

"But, I mean, come on." Juno spoke up, making everyone look in her direction. "Your Dad and our Mom, both of them disappearing... and this thing coming and showing up again after over two decades of being gone... It's not a coincidence."

 

"Sammy, Dad and Anne... they'll have answers, alright?" Dean sighed, looking directly at his brother. "They'll know what to do."

 

"After all, they always do." Soraya chimed in before tossing a piece of fried potato into her mouth. "Usually."

 

"Still... It's weird." Sam shook his head. "These coordinates they left us... This _Blackwater Ridge_."

 

"What about it?" Juno questioned, tilting her head.

 

"Look." Sam said, pulling a rolled up map out of his jacket pocket before laying it out on the table for everyone to see. "There's nothing there. It's just woods. Why are they sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

 

"I can hazard a guess." Soraya said, pulling her phone out of her pocket before pulling up a picture to show to Sam. "Maybe there's something in there that they want us to see... Or find. I took this right before we got to the motel last night."

 

Sam took Soraya's phone from her before holding it closer to his face to get a better look at the picture on the screen, the picture itself being the National Forest sign that read: **_Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest_**.

 

_Outside, Ranger Station_...

 

The Impala and DeVille were both parked next to a sign that read: **_RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest_**.

 

" _So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote._ "

 

_Inside, Ranger Station_...

 

"It's cut off by these canyons here." Sam stated as he and Juno looked down at a 3D map of the national forest, both of them paying particular attention to the ridge labeled **_BLACKWATER RIDGE_** as Dean and Soraya were looking around at the decorations of the ranger station.

 

"It's got rough terrain, dense forest..." Juno muttered. "And abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

 

"Guys, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean spoke up, gaining Sam and Juno's attention. Said two people looked over to see Dean and Soraya both looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear.

 

"And a dozen more grizzlies in the area." Juno added as she and Sam came to stand on either side of Dean and Soraya. 

 

Soraya scoffed. "It is no nature hike, that's for sure."

 

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A forest ranger, Ranger Wilkinson, questioned as he walked behind the quartet, startling them slightly as they all turned around to face him.

 

"Oh, no, sir." Sam shook his head, laughing a little. "We're environmental study majors from UC Boulder. Just working on the research portion of our project."

 

Dean grinned and raised a fist. "Recycle, man."

 

"Bull." Ranger Wilkinson gave them a look, making the brothers and sisters share a look, none of them making a move. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

 

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Soraya.

 

"Yes. Yes we are, Ranger..." Soraya checked the Ranger's nametag. "Wilkinson. Sorry about them." She smiled, putting a hand on Dean's arm. "It's just... Haley's really worried, and the four of us are just trying to help."

 

"Well, I will tell you exactly what we told her." Ranger Wilkinson responded. "Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth. That's not exactly a missing person now, is it? So just tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine."

 

"We will." Dean nodded as Soraya took her hand off his arm. "Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

 

Ranger Wilkinson scoffed lightly. "That's putting it mildly."

 

"You know..." Juno began, gaining the Ranger's attention. "It would probably really help if we could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. That way she could see her brother's return date."

 

Ranger Wilkinson eyed her carefully, Juno giving him a small smile as she raised her eyebrows.

 

_Outside, Ranger Station_...

 

Juno grinned, flicking the piece of paper in her hand as she, Soraya and the boys walked out of the ranger station.

 

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked her, looking past Dean.

 

"Oh, what do you mean, Moosey?" Juno smirked, glancing at him.

 

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge." Sam stated. "So what are we waiting for? Let's just go find our Dad and your Mom. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

 

"You know, Sam," Dean began as the four of them stopped next to the Impala and DeVille. "maybe you should think about why Juno did what she did. Maybe the four of us should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it. And anyway, since when are you all shoot first ask questions later?"

 

"Since now." Sam answered simply, then turning and going and opening the Impala's passenger door before climbing inside said car.

 

"Well, excuse us." Soraya rolled her eyes, heading over to the passenger side of the DeVille and climbing inside.

 

"This is gonna be a long day." Juno sighed before going and sliding into the driver's seat of the DeVille.

 

"I hear that." Dean shook his head before then going and sliding into the driver's seat of the Impala.

 

_Outside, Collins house_...

 

Juno, Dean, Soraya and Sam were now standing at the door to a house, said door opening to reveal a young woman.

 

"You must be Haley Collins." Dean greeted, smiling at her. "I'm Dean. This is Sam, Juno and Soraya. We're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

 

Haley looked at him, hesitating. "Let me see some ID."

 

Dean quickly pulled out a fake ID with the name **_Samuel Cole_** and held it up against the screen for Haley to look at it. Said woman's eyes flicked back and forth from the ID to Dean, who smiled.

 

Haley sighed before opening the door. "Come on in."

 

"Thank you." Juno gave her a kind smile as the door swung open; Haley catching sight of the Impala and DeVille.

 

"Those yours?" Haley questioned, eyeing the two cars parked at the curb.

 

"Yeah." Soraya nodded, glancing back at the DeVille and Impala before looking back to Haley.

 

"Nice cars." Haley gave them a small smile before turning to lead the quartet into the kitchen where her brother, Ben Collins, was sitting at the table on a laptop.

 

_Soon after, Inside, Kitchen_...

 

"So, if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam questioned as he, Dean, Juno and Soraya sat around the kitchen table with Haley's brother Ben.

 

"He checks in every day by cell." Haley replied, coming back into the room with a bowl of chips before placing it on the table. "He emails, photos, stupid little videos – we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

 

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe he can't get cell reception?" Juno raised an eyebrow as she folded her arms on top of the table.

 

"That's what I thought at first." Haley responded, glancing at Juno. "But then I remembered he has a satellite phone."

 

"Maybe he's just having fun and forgot to check in." Dean reasoned, taking a chip from the bowl before tossing it into his mouth.

 

"He wouldn't do that." Ben finally spoke up, making everyone look at him. 

 

Dean eyed Ben for a moment, making him look away as Haley put more food on the table.

 

"Our parents are gone." Haley explained as she sat down at the table in front of her laptop. "It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

 

"Can we see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked her.

 

"Yeah." Haley nodded, pulling up some pictures on her computer before sliding it in front of Sam. "That's Tommy." She stated, clicking twice and making another picture come up, the still frame then opening the latest video.

 

" _Hey, Haley, day six._ " Tommy Collins greeted on the video as it played. " _We're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe. So don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow._ "

 

Sam squinted when he thought he spotted a shadow flicking past in the background of the video, Soraya leaning into him as she tried to get a better look for herself.

 

"Well, we'll find your brother." Juno stated, her and Dean standing up straight from where they had gone to stand behind where Sam and Soraya were sitting at the table. 

 

"Yeah." Dean nodded, pointing at Juno in agreement. "We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing."

 

"Then maybe I'll see you there." Haley replied, making them look at her in confusion. "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

 

"I think we know how you feel." Soraya muttered as she stood up from the table.

 

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam requested, pointing at the computer screen as he glanced at Haley.

 

She nodded. "Sure."

 

_Inside, Bar, Night_...

 

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic." Sam stated as he, Dean, Juno and Soraya all sat down at a table just as a waitress walked past them, carrying beer while a few people started playing a game of pool. "Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."

 

"Any before that?" Dean questioned.

 

"Oh yeah." Soraya nodded as she pulled out John and Anne's journal from her messenger bag. She then opened the journal before pulling out a few newspaper articles. "In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year."

 

"Let me guess..." Dean said as he took one of the articles from her, the headline in _The Lost Creek Gazette_. "Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS_!**

 

**_UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA_ **

 

**_HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES_ **

 

**_Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing_...**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"And again in 1959, and again before that in 1936." Soraya stated, putting the newspaper articles side-by-side as Sam opened his laptop, said laptop already having a window open to Tommy Collins's video.

 

"So... It's every twenty-three years... Just like clockwork." Juno muttered, drumming her fingers against the top of the table.

 

"Exactly like clockwork." Sam nodded before pointing at his laptop's screen. "And watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to my laptop. Check this out."

 

Juno, Soraya and Dean all crowded around Sam as said man pulled up the video before going through three frames of the video one at a time. 

 

A shadow suddenly crossed the screen.

 

"Do it again." Dean said, leaning in closer, Sam repeating the frames.

 

"That's three frames." He stated. "That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

 

"All is not as it should be here in good ole Lost Creek." Juno smirked as she looked at the screen.

 

"I knew something weird was going on." Dean grinned, clapping Sam on the shoulder.

 

"Yeah." Sam huffed out a small laugh, closing the laptop. 

 

"Oh, wait!" Soraya exclaimed before pulling out one more newspaper article from John and Anne's journal. "There's one more thing." She said, placing the newspaper article on top of Sam's closed laptop. "In 'fifty-nine, there was one camper who survived this supposed _grizzly attack_. He was just a kid at the time. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

 

"Is there a name?" Dean questioned as he picked up the article from _The Lost Creek Gazette_.

 

_Inside, House_...

 

"Look, rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this." An old man, Mr. Shaw, said as he lead Sam, Dean, Soraya and Juno inside his house; a cigarette in his mouth. "It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a–"

 

"Grizzly?" Sam asked, cutting him off. "That's what attacked them?"

 

All Mr. Shaw did was take a puff of his cigarette before taking it out of his mouth and nodding.

 

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks, too?" Dean questioned, crossing his arms.

 

"What about all the people that went missing this year?" Juno tilted her head slightly. "Were those the same thing?"

 

"Mister Shaw," Soraya spoke up gently. "if we knew what we were dealing with, we might actually be able to stop it."

 

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Mr. Shaw stated, taking a seat in his chair. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

 

"Mister Shaw," Sam said gently as he took a seat across from the old man. "what did you see?"

 

"Nothing." He replied, pausing for a moment. "It moved too fast to see... It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like... no man or animal I ever heard."

 

"But it came at night, though?" Juno questioned, Mr. Shaw nodding as Juno took a seat on the arm of the chair Sam was sitting in. "And it got inside your tent?"

 

"It got inside our cabin." Mr. Shaw shook his head. "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it... Now what kind of a bear could something like that? I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

 

"It killed them?" Soraya asked, taking a seat on the arm of the chair on the other side of Sam.

 

"It dragged them off into the night." Mr. Shaw shook his head. "Why it left me alive... I've been asking myself that ever since." He paused for a moment before he brought his hands up to his collar. "Did leave me this, though." He stated, opening his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. "There's something evil in those woods." He told them, the quartet leaning in a bit closer to get a look at the marks on Mr. Shaw. "Like some sort of... demon."

 

_Later, Inside, Motel_...

 

"Spirits and Demons don't have to unlock doors." Dean stated as he, Sam, Juno and Soraya walked the length of a corridor with rooms on either side. "If they want inside, they just go through the walls."

 

"So, it's something else." Sam nodded. "Something corporeal."

 

"Corporeal?" Dean raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me, professor."

 

"Shut up." Sam nudged him. "Juno, what do you think?"

 

"The claws, the speed that it moves... could be a skinwalker. Maybe a black dog." Juno shrugged. "Whatever we're talking about, Professor Moosey, we're talking about a creature." She said, Sam rolling his eyes at the nickname, making her smirk. "Anyway, as you said, its corporeal... Which means we can kill it."

 

_Outside, Parking lot_...

 

"We can't let that Haley girl go out there." Soraya shook her head, standing next to Sam as the two of them watched Juno and Dean open the trunks and then the weapons boxes of their respective cars before propping them open with shotguns.

 

"So what do you suggest we tell her, little sis?" Juno questioned as she began putting some guns in a duffel bag, Dean doing the same. "That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

 

"Yeah." Sam chimed in.

 

Juno glance back at him. "I was kidding, Moosey."

 

"Her brother's missing, Sam." Dean spoke up, glancing back at his brother. "There's no way she's gonna just sit this out."

 

"So..." Soraya drawled out, crossing her arms. "What you're saying, is that we go with her and protect her. All the while keeping our eyes peeled for a fuzzy predator friend... I can get onboard with that."

 

"Soraya, what the hell?" Sam turned towards her. "Finding your Mom and my Dad isn't enough?"

 

"No fighting, little siblings." Juno sighed as she and Dean slung their respective duffels over their shoulders before shutting their weapons boxes and trunks of their cars.

 

"So, you're saying we now have to babysit?" Sam frowned, looking away from Soraya to see Juno and Dean staring at him. "What?"

 

"Nothing." Dean Just shook his head before throwing the duffel bag at Sam and walking off. 

 

Juno just shrugged, giving Sam a small smile before walking in between him and Soraya to follow after Dean.

 

"Come on, Sam. Have a little faith." Soraya gave his arm a friendly squeeze before rushing to catch up with her older sister and Dean, Sam staring after her as she went.

 

*****

 

_Outside, Forest, Day_...

 

"I'll tell you again," A man, Roy, said to Haley and Ben as he checked his shotgun. "I don't think Ben should come."

 

"Roy–" Haley began, but was cut off as she adjusted the full backpack on her shoulder.

 

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe." Roy told her. "I think Ben's safest at home."

 

Just then, the Impala and DeVille pulled up. Roy, Haley and Ben stared, Haley shaking her head as the brothers and sisters got out of their respective cars. Sam and Juno then both opened the back doors of the cars before pulling out duffel bags as Dean and Soraya made their way over to the three people watching them.

 

"You guys got room for four more?" Dean asked with a smile as he and Soraya walked up to them.

 

"Wait, you wanna come with us?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

 

"Who are these people?" Roy questioned, glancing at Haley.

 

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley said as Sam and Juno came up to where they were.

 

"You're rangers?" Roy asked, incredulously, eyeing the four people.

 

"That's right." Juno grinned at him as she and Sam walked past. "So I'd wipe that incredulous look off your face."

 

"And your hiking out in in biker boots, or Converse high-tops in your case," Haley said as she glanced down at the red Converse high-tops Soraya had on. "and jeans?"

 

Dean looked down at himself before looking back up at Haley. 

 

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." He said before walking past her.

 

"And this is all I had on such short notice." Soraya stated before following after Dean.

 

"What, you think this is funny?" Roy called after them. "It's dangerous backcountry our there. Her brother might be hurt."

 

"Believe us, we know how dangerous it can be." Dean replied as Sam and Juno turned back. "We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." He stated before turning and heading past Sam and Soraya.

 

"And I think you'll find that we don't give up easily." Juno added before following after Dean, their younger siblings following after them.

 

_A little later_...

 

"So, Roy," Juno began as she, Roy, Dean, Haley, Ben, Soraya and Sam hiked through the forest. "you said you did a little hunting?"

 

Roy chuckled slightly as he walked alongside her. "Yeah, more than a little."

 

"What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean questioned, walking on the other side of Roy.

 

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear." He replied as Dean passed him.

 

"Tell me then, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked just before Roy grabbed him while also putting a hand on Juno's shoulder to keep her from walking any further as everyone else looked on.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha doing, Roy?"

 

Roy took his hand off Juno's shoulder before picking up a stick and poking the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in.

 

"You should watch where you're stepping, _Ranger_." Roy stated before dropping the stick and continuing on.

 

"Bear trap." Juno pressed her lips together in a thin line before carefully stepping over the now unset bear trap and following after Roy, Dean frowning before following after them.

 

"You didn't pack any provisions." Haley said as she caught up to Dean and Juno. "You guys are carrying duffel bags."

 

"And what does that tell you, Haley?" Juno questioned, raising an eyebrow as she and Dean stopped to turn around and face her.

 

Haley scowled, crossing her arms. "Who the hell are you people?"

 

As Ben walked past them, Sam and Soraya looked at Dean and Juno, said people both indicating with their expressions for their younger siblings to go on by; said younger siblings sharing a look before doing as they were told

 

Juno and Dean watched them go for a moment before turning to look at Haley again.

 

"Sam and I are brothers, and we're looking for our father." Dean confessed.

 

"And Soraya and I are sisters, and we're looking for our mother." Juno told her. "They might be here, we don't know."

 

"We just figured that you and us, we're in the same boat." Dean added.

 

Haley sighed, uncrossing her arms. "Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" 

 

"We're telling you now." Juno smiled at her before turning and continuing on after everyone else. 

 

"And this is probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman... ever." Dean said as he and Haley continued walking. "So, we okay?"

 

Haley paused for a moment before answering. "Yeah, okay."

 

"And by the way, I did actually pack provisions." Dean smirked before pulling out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and sticking his hand in the bag as they hiked on.

 

_Soon after_...

 

"This is it." Roy said, leading the way, followed by Sam, Soraya, Ben, Juno, Haley and Dean. "Blackwater Ridge."

 

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked as he headed past Roy.

 

Roy pulled out a GPS, which read: **_N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55_**.

 

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven." Roy stated as he looked down at the GPS screen.

 

Soraya put a hand on Sam's arm to stop him from walking as Juno and Dean approached them from behind. "You hear that?"

 

"Here what?" Sam questioned her.

 

"Exactly." She whispered. "Not. A. Sound."

 

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy announced as he put his GPS away.

 

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Dean said, glancing back at him.

 

"That's sweet." Roy gave him a thin smile. "Don't worry about me." He then waved his gun and pushed between Dean and Juno before then pushing between Sam and Soraya to retake the lead.

 

"Alright, everybody stays together. No exceptions." Juno stated as Ben and Haley caught up to them. "Let's go."

 

_Later, Campsite_...

 

Sam, Soraya, Dean, Juno, Ben, and Haley were now looking around near a large rock when Roy's voice called out.

 

"Haley! Over here!" He shouted, making Haley run towards where she heard his voice, followed closely by the others before they all came to a halt.

 

"Oh, my God." Haley whispered, eyes wide at the sight in front of them.

 

The tents were torn open and bloody, all the supplies scattered about.

 

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy stated as he stood up from examining a bloody tent.

 

"Tommy?" Haley called out, taking off her backpack before going through the campsite. "Tommy!"

 

Soraya quickly moved to catch up with Haley. "Shh."

 

"Tommy!" Haley shouted.

 

"Shh-hh-hh!" Soraya grabbed her arm, making Haley look at her.

 

"Why?"

 

"Something might still be out there." She whispered.

 

"Uh, Sam, Soraya!" Juno called out, Sam looking away from a ripped up backpack before he and Soraya went over to where Juno and Dean were.

 

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite." Dean said as Sam and Soraya crouched down on either side of him and Juno. "But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird."

 

"Okay, so no skinwalker or black dog then." Juno stated as they all got to their feet again.

 

Soraya pursed her lips in thought for a moment before then turning back around and heading back to the campsite, Dean, Juno and Sam following after her.

 

Soraya saw Haley pick up what must've been Tommy's cell phone; seeing that it was bloody. 

 

Haley let the tears fall down her face, her worry for her missing brother showing through as she turned the phone over to see that the back was open.

 

"Hey, he could still be alive." Soraya told her as she crouched down next her.

 

"How can you know that?" Haley cried, giving her a look just before a voice yelled out. 

 

"Help! Help!"

 

Roy snapped to attention before leading the way as everyone ran to the aid of the shouter.

 

"Help! Somebody!" The voice shouted again as everyone got to where the person should've been, only to see that no one was in sight.

 

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked, looking around.

 

They all listened for a moment.

 

"Everybody back to camp. Now." Sam suddenly spoke up before they rushed back to the campsite, only to find that all the supplies were missing.

 

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed in shock.

 

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy frowned.

 

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Haley questioned, turning to look at Soraya, Dean, Juno and Sam.

 

"It's smart." Sam stated. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

 

Roy took a step forward. "You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear?"

 

Sam grabbed Dean by the arm. 

 

"I need to speak with you, Juno and Soraya." He stated, glancing at the sisters. "In private."

 

All of them nodded before heading a little ways away from the group.

 

"Good." Sam said, looking to Soraya. "Please tell me you have the journal in your bag."

 

"Of course I do." Soraya rolled her eyes, taking John and Anne's journal out of the messenger she had slung over her shoulder before handing it over to Sam.

 

"Alright," Sam began as he opened the journal and flipped through it until he found a particular page. "check that out."

 

Everyone leaned in close as Sam pointed to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.

 

"Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan." Dean immediately said once he saw what the drawing actually was. "I've never even heard of one this far west."

 

"It makes sense, though." Juno chimed in pointing at the small amount of text that was scribbled down on the page next to the drawing. "I mean, think about it. The claws and the way it can mimic a human voice."

 

"Well that's just great." Dean grumbled as he took out his pistol. "Then this is useless."

 

"Disappointing, but true." Sam agreed, giving Soraya back John and Anne's journal before heading past Dean and Juno, stopping for a moment to glance back at them. "We gotta get these people to safety."

 

_Soon after_...

 

"Alright, listen up, it's time to go." Sam addressed the group, everyone now gathered in the center of the campsite. "Things have gotten... more complicated.

 

Haley tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

 

"Kid, don't worry." Roy huffed. "Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

 

"It's not me I'm worried about." Sam gave him a look. "If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad."

 

"In other words," Soraya sighed, crossing her arms from where she stood next to Sam. "we have to leave. Now."

 

"Okay, one: you're both talking nonsense." Roy scoffed. "Two: neither one of you is in any position to give anybody orders."

 

"Relax, Roy." Dean warned him.

 

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright?" Sam told him. "We're trying to protect you."

 

"You? Protect me?" Roy questioned, coming to stand toe-to-toe with Sam. "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

 

"Yeah?" Sam gave him a mirthless smile. "It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here."

 

"Ha!" Roy laughed. "You know you're crazy, right?"

 

"Look, he's telling you the truth." Soraya spoke up, trying to get the two men to stand back from each other.

 

Sam flared his nostrils "You ever hunt a Wen–" He began but was cut off by a push from Roy.

 

"Hey!" Juno shouted. "Chill out, both of you."

 

"Everybody just needs to stop." Haley said loudly, making everyone look at her. "Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

 

"...It's getting late." Dean spoke up after a moment of silence. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night."

 

"Which brings us to this next point." Juno continued from Dean. "We're never gonna beat it. Not in the dark, anyway. We have to– no, need to, settle in and protect ourselves."

 

"Yeah?" Haley questioned, crossing her arms. "How?"

 

_Later, Night_...

 

It was now pitch black outside, save for a campfire the group had built.

 

"This better work." Juno muttered as she and Dean drew something in the dirt around the campsite while Haley and Soraya poked at the fire.

 

"It was in the journal." Dean shrugged as he went around to other side of her. "And besides, didn't you, Soraya and your Mom take one down in Minnesota a few years back?"

 

"Yeah, but it was pretty quick." Juno bit her lip in thought as she concentrated on drawing the right symbols in the dirt. "You know, kind of a get in and get out sort of thing. Didn't take that long. We weren't there over night. Which was lucky."

 

"Okay, one more time, that's–" Haley spoke up, Dean cutting her off to finish her sentence.

 

"Anasazi symbols." He stated. "It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them."

 

Roy laughed at that, gun over his shoulder.

 

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Juno smirked, her and Dean finishing drawing the symbols in the dirt before going and sitting next to Sam, who was at the edge of the campsite.

 

"Alright, Moosey," Juno began, patting Sam's knee. "you wanna tell us what's going on in that brilliantly smart head of yours?"

 

Sam sighed. "Juno–"

 

"Sam, we can tell when you're not fine." Dean cut him off. "You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you."

 

"We're supposed to be the belligerent ones, remember?" Soraya's voice said, making them look to see her approaching them.

 

"Dad and Anne aren't here." Sam sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I mean, that much we know for sure, right?"

 

"True." Soraya nodded, crouching down in front of him, Juno and Dean. "They would've left us a message."

 

"Exactly." Sam snapped his fingers, pointing at her. "Like a sign or something."

 

"Sam, look. You're probably right." Dean admitted, making Sam glance at him. "To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad and Anne have ever been to Lost Creek."

 

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road." Sam said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Go find Dad and Anne. I mean, why are we still even here?"

 

"You wanna take this one, Little Remington?" Dean asked, looking to Soraya, said woman still crouched down in front of him, Sam and Juno.

 

"Gladly, Big Winchester." Soraya smiled, pulling out John and Anne's journal from her messenger bag before holding it up in front of Sam. "This is why, Sam." She said, putting her hand on top of the journal. "This book. This is our parents' single most valuable possession. They've worked on this together for the past twenty-two years. Everything they know about every evil thing is in here. And they've passed it on to us."

 

"Get what she's saying, Moosey?" Juno smiled gently, putting her hand on top of Sam's. "Why would they leave that for us? If it's the single most important thing that they own, why would they leave it for us to find?"

 

"Seems to me, they want us to pick up where they left off." Dean chimed in. "You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

 

"None of that makes any sense." Sam shook his head. "Why don't they just call us? Why don't they tell us what they want? Tell us where they are?"

 

"Well, the way I see it, they're giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it." Dean replied.

 

"Ditto." Juno nodded.

 

"Guys... no." Sam sighed. "We gotta find Dad. We gotta find Anne. _I_ gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

 

"Sam, we'll find them." Soraya stated as she put John and Anne's journal back inside her messenger bag. "We're trying to help you here. But we can't help you unless you let us. I mean, this search... it could take a while."

 

"Yeah, listen to the Little Remington, Sammy." Dean nudged his brother's shoulder. "You can't hold onto all that anger. You can't keep it burning over the long haul because it _will_ kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

 

"How do y'all do it?" Sam shook his his, looking down at his lap before looking back up. "How do Dad and Anne do it?"

 

"Well for one, them." Juno responded, nodding over at Ben and Haley as they sat a distance away by the campfire. "Look, for right now, the four of us, we're all each other's got. We're family, blood or not... And we have to use that. We're strongest when we work together. I mean, I think we can all agree that our family's so screwed to hell... But, like I said, if we work together, we can make things a bit more bearable by helping to protect other people. Other families."

 

Sam looked at her for a moment as they all drank in Juno's words before Dean spoke up.

 

"I can tell you what also helps." He said, making everyone direct their attention at him. "Killing as many evil sons of bitches as we possibly can."

 

Sam smiled slightly, Juno and Soraya matching his expression just before the four of them heard the sound of a twig snapping.

 

"Help me! Please!" A voice, presumably the Wendigo, shouted from off in the distance.

 

The brothers and the sister all stood, Juno taking out and readying the pistol she had tucked against her back in the waistband of her jeans as Dean readied his own gun.

 

"Help!" The voice shouted again as Soraya and Sam shined their flashlights around.

 

"Nobody move." Juno warned uneasily as she aimed her pistol, standing back-to-back with Dean. "He's trying to draw us out."

 

"Just stay cool." Dean agreed as he aimed his gun. "Stay put."

 

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked, rolling his eyes.

 

"Help! Help me!" The voice shouted again before a growling noise was heard, making Roy point his gun in the direction of the sound.

 

"Okay," Roy breathed out. "that's no grizzly."

 

"It's okay." Haley told Ben, rubbing his shoulder as she sat next to him on a log. "You'll be all right, I promise." She assured him before something rushed past her, making her shriek.

 

Sam put a hand on Soraya's shoulder as they looked around. "It's here..."

 

Roy aimed his gun around, trying to pinpoint where the creature might be until he finally shot in a direction where he heard the rustling, shooting one more time. 

 

"I hit it!" He exclaimed before running off to see what he hit.

 

"Roy, no!" Juno shouted, running off after Roy. "Roy!"

 

"Don't move." Dean told Haley and Ben before running after Juno, Sam and Soraya rushing after them as Haley stood next to Ben as she held a stick that was burning at one end for use as a weapon.

 

"Roy!" Dean shouted as he, Sam and Soraya caught up with Juno, both Sam and Soraya shining flashlights around as they tried to see in the darkness of the night.

 

_Outside, Forest, Campsite, Day_...

 

Sam and Juno were sitting against a hollow tree stump with John and Anne's journal laid across their laps in front of them, Soraya having given it to them to look over. The duo read over the information that was written in there about the Wendigo for about the millionth time as Dean and Soraya were now walking aimlessly amongst the shredded tents as they talked with Haley and Ben.

 

"I don't..." Haley spoke, trying to pick out the right words. "I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real."

 

"Yeah, well, they are." Soraya huffed out a laugh as she kicked a rock with her foot. "Sorry to break it you. I really do wish we could tell you differently."

 

Haley nodded, biting her lip in thought before a question occurred to her. "How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

 

"We don't." Dean answered simply. "But we're safe. You know, for now."

 

"That's reassuring." Haley rolled her eyes as she thumbed nervously with the sleeve of her jacket. "How do you guys know about this stuff anyway?"

 

"Let's just say it runs in the family." Soraya told her, picking up a rock and throwing it at a tree.

 

"Hey." Sam's voice alerted everyone, making them look to see Sam and Juno making their way over. "So, we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, wanna kill this evil son of a bitch."

 

"Ah, hell, you know I'm in." Dean grinned.

 

"Obviously I'm in, too." Soraya smiled slightly as they all came to stand in a circle.

 

"Great. So, here we go." Juno began as she opened John and Anne's journal to the Wendigo page so Haley and Ben could see it. "' _Wendigo_ ' is a Cree Indian word. It means ' _evil that devours_ '."

 

"They're hundreds of years old." Dean added. "Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian. Or other times a frontiersman, miner or hunter."

 

"Okay, but how does that even happen?" Haley shook her head, trying to make sense of things. "How does a man become one of those things?"

 

"Well, it's always the same." Soraya answered as Dean bent down and picked a couple of things off the ground. "During some harsh winter, a guy will find himself starving and cut off from any supplies or help. Then, he resorts to cannibalism to survive. He'll eat other members of his tribe or camp."

 

"Like the Donner Party." Ben stated.

 

"Exactly." Sam nodded, pointing at him. "There are cultures all over the world that believe eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Things like speed, strength, immortality."

 

"If you eat enough of it, over the years, you'll become this... less than human thing." Juno chimed in. "You're never not hungry."

 

Haley tilted her head in curiosity. "Well, if all that's true, then how can Tommy still be alive?"

 

"Oh, Haley sweetie, you're not gonna like it." Soraya told her seriously, shooting glances at Sam, Dean and Juno before then looking back to Haley.

 

"I don't care." Haley crossed her arms. "Tell me."

 

"More than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food." Dean explained, making Haley look in his direction. "It hibernates for years at a time. But, when it's awake, it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, stores them, so to speak. That way it can feed whenever it wants."

 

"Basically," Juno spoke up, making everyone look at her. "Haley, if you're brother's alive, the Wendigo's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We have to track it back there."

 

Haley nodded slowly. "And once we've done that, then what do we do? How do we stop it?"

 

"Well, guns are useless. So are knives. Basically..." Dean drawled out as he held up the can of lighter fluid, beer bottle and white cloth he'd picked up. 

 

"We gotta torch this sucker."

 

_Outside, Forest_...

 

Soon after, Dean lead the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand as Haley and Soraya followed; with Ben, Juno and Sam following behind them as they all passed various trees with claw marks and blood on them.

 

_Later_...

 

"Are you noticing the claw marks?" Juno whispered some time later as she and Sam were now leading the group.

 

"Yeah." He nodded glancing around. "Dean. Soraya."

 

"What?" Soraya questioned as she and Dean caught up to them.

 

"Look, we were thinking," Sam began, gesturing at himself and Juno. "those claw prints, so clear and distinct. It's like they're almost too easy to follow."

 

Suddenly, there was a growling noise, making everyone stop as they tried to listen. 

 

Haley looked around, trying to see if she could hear any rustling off in the distance, but looked to her shoulder when she felt something drip on it. She saw that there was now blood on her shirt, making her look up at the tree she was standing under before leaping out of the way as Roy's corpse fell to the ground.

 

Dean and Juno quickly rushed over to examine Roy as Sam and Soraya went over to Haley.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Soraya asked in concern, kneeling next to Haley before putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

"His neck's broke." Dean announced as he and Juno stood up from Roy's body.

 

Sam and Soraya both helped Haley back to her feet just before more growling was heard.

 

"Run!" Juno shouted as they all took of running. "Go, go, go!"

 

Ben tripped and fell to the ground, making Juno and Sam hurry back to help him up, dividing the group up into three and three.

 

"Come on, we gotcha." Juno told Ben as she and Sam helped him to his feet before they began running again.

 

_With Dean, Soraya and Haley_...

 

A short distance ahead Dean, Soraya and Haley stopped short, the Wendigo directly in front of them as Haley screamed.

 

_Back with Juno, Sam and Ben_...

 

"Haley?!" Ben called out as he, Juno and Sam stopped running; looking all around.

 

"Oh, my God. Sam!" Juno pointed at a couple of objects she spotted on the ground.

 

"Dammit." Sam muttered as he bent down and picked up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle itself being broken.

 

Juno herself bent down and picked up Soraya's messenger bag that held John and Anne's journal.

 

"Soraya! Dean!" Juno shouted as she stood back up straight, putting Soraya's messenger bag over her shoulder.

 

*****

 

_A little later, Outside, Forest_...

 

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben questioned as he, Sam and Juno walked through the forest, now on the search not only for the Wendigo, but for their missing siblings as well.

 

"Honestly?" Sam asked, glancing at Ben before looking directly ahead again. "I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."

 

Ben suddenly stopped before crouching down as he came upon a trail of peanut M&Ms. 

 

"They went this way." Ben stated as he picked up one of the M&Ms.

 

Juno quickly caught up with Ben, who then handed her the M&M as Sam caught up with them.

 

Juno laughed as Sam peered over her shoulder. "It's better than breadcrumbs, Moosey."

 

She grinned, tossing the M&M away and hitting a tree.

 

The trio then began following the trail until they came upon a mine entrance that was marked with a sign that read **_WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER! EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL_**.

 

The three of them shared a look before just shrugging and going inside. Sam going in first with Juno following close behind, Ben following closely behind her. 

 

And above the entrance... was a larger sign that read **_KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE_**.

 

_Inside, Mine_...

 

Sam and Juno both shined flashlights ahead of them as they tried to see where they were going. 

 

They stopped abruptly when the familiar growling was heard, making Sam and Juno quickly shut off their flashlights before pulling Ben against the wall.

 

Sam covered Ben's mouth to keep him from screaming as the Wendigo began coming in their direction, Juno peaking around the corner just as the Wendigo took a different tunnel at the crossing and went out of sight.

 

Cautious, Juno stepped out first, followed by Sam and Ben, the floorboards creaking just before the trio fell through the splintery floor and landed in a pile of bones.

 

Ben groaned as he turned over on his side, eyes going wide as he came face-to-face with a skull, making him clamber backwards and into Juno.

 

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay, it's okay." Juno told him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

 

Breathing heavily, Ben, Juno and Sam all then looked up; only to see Dean, Soraya and Haley were hanging by their wrists from the ceiling.

 

"Soraya!" Juno quickly got to her feet before rushing to her sister, Sam and Ben also running to their respective siblings' sides.

 

"Dean, wake up." Sam said, patting the side of his brother's face.

 

"Come on, Haley. Wake up!" Ben shook his sister's shoulder.

 

"Little sis, come on. Rise and friggin shine." Juno grunted, shaking her sister just before her eyes fluttered open.

 

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, shaking his brother just before Dean's eyes shot open.

 

"Hey, you okay?" Juno asked, concerned as she stroked the side of Soraya's face.

 

"I hate Wendigos." Dean winced.

 

"Yeah." Sam laughed slightly.

 

"This is definitely not like last time." Soraya breathed.

 

"Definitely." Juno agreed in relief before reaching down and taking out a pocket knife she kept hidden in her combat boot. She then used that to cut Soraya down before handing the pocket knife to Sam so he could do the same for Dean and Haley.

 

Soraya winced in pain as Juno helped her over to an empty patch of floor to sit down, Sam doing the same with Dean and Ben doing the same with Haley.

 

"You sure you're alright?" Sam questioned Dean, glancing from him to Soraya.

 

"Yeah. Yep." Dean grimaced as he tried to sit up straighter. "Where is he?"

 

"He's gone." Juno answered for Sam, helping Soraya get rid of the rope that was still around her wrists. "You know, for now."

 

Haley glanced around as she divested herself of rope before standing up once she spotted her brother Tommy still hanging.

 

"Tommy..." Haley breathed, a tear or two escaping the corners of her eyes as she approached him and touched his cheek, Tommy's head suddenly jerking up and making Haley shriek as she jumped back. She quickly turned to Sam. "Cut him down!"

 

"Alright, here we go." Sam said as he went over and used the pocket knife Juno handed him to cut Tommy down, Haley and Ben both supporting their brother on either side. 

 

"We're gonna get you home." Haley assured Tommy as they took a couple of careful steps forward.

 

"Hey, Little Remington, check these out." Dean's voice suddenly spoke up, making everyone turn to see him standing by a pile of stolen supplies in the corner with a couple of flare guns in his hands.

 

"Those'll do it." Soraya smirked as Juno helped her to her feet.

 

"Sure you're up for it?" Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

 

"Please." Soraya rolled her eyes as she took a flare gun from Dean. "I was born ready."

 

"Mm-hm." He hummed in response, twirling the gun he held before everyone then began heading down a tunnel.

 

"You got this, little sis." Juno whispered, patting Soraya on the shoulder. "Don't listen to grumpy Big Winchester."

 

Soraya just shook her head at her older sister before going and joining Dean in the lead, both of them with the flare guns at the ready as everyone else followed behind them; Haley and Ben still supporting Tommy, said man limping.

 

It didn't take long before more growling noises were heard, making everyone stop and look at each other.

 

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean commented, looking around.

 

"We'll never outrun it." Haley stated, adjusting her grip on Tommy.

 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Soraya questioned, looking around at Dean, Sam and Juno.

 

Juno smiled slightly. "Do what you do, little sis."

 

"Ha, alright then." Soraya said before looking to Haley, Ben and Tommy. "You three are gonna stay with Juno and Sam. They're gonna get you out of here."

 

"What're you two gonna do?" Haley questioned, looking back and forth between Soraya and Dean.

 

"What we do best." Dean smirked before he and Soraya turned around and started walking. "Chow time, you freaky bastard!"

 

"Yeah, that's right, bring it on!" Soraya exclaimed, going along with Dean. "We taste _good_!"

 

"Alright, come on. Hurry!" Sam said quickly once his brother and Soraya were a safe distance away, him and Juno then rushing down the tunnel to escape with the three Collins siblings following them as fast as possible.

 

_Inside, Mine_...

 

"Hey, you want some white meat, bitch?!" Dean shouted as he ran down another tunnel. "We're right here!"

 

"Don't you want all this deliciousness?!" Soraya shouted as she ran alongside Dean, her flare gun at the ready.

 

_Inside, Mine, Another tunnel_...

 

San, Juno, Haley, Ben and Tommy hurried down a tunnel, a growling noise following them.

 

Sam and Juno quickly turned around, Sam holding out Juno's pocket knife and Juno aiming her pistol.

 

"You shoot it with that, you're just gonna make it mad. Remember?" Sam reminded, glancing at Juno quickly before looking straight ahead again.

 

"And what you have won't?" Juno retorted, referring to her pocket knife. "Haley, Ben, get Tommy outta here."

 

"Juno, no." Haley shook her head in protest.

 

"Now! Do it!" Juno shouted more forcefully. "Go! Go! Go!"

 

"Come on, Haley!" Ben exclaimed, his sister then finally relenting before the two of them began helping Tommy further along down the mine tunnel.

 

"Come on. Come on." Sam muttered, him and Juno holding out their weapons as they looked down the tunnel, growling coming from right beside them.

 

The two friends slowly turned, eyes going wide at seeing the Wendigo right in their faces.

 

On instinct, Sam threw Juno's pocket knife at the Wendigo, but missed and ended up embedding it in the wall of the mine.

 

"Bad idea!" Juno shouted before she and Sam turned on their heals and began running down the tunnel to catch up with the Collins siblings.

 

"Sam! Juno!" Haley exclaimed as the duo caught up to her and her brothers.

 

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." Sam said as they all ran faster to the end of the tunnel, the Wendigo right behind them.

 

"Get behind us." Juno said, quickly shoving Haley behind her, she and Sam taking protective stances in front of the three Collins siblings as the Wendigo approached all of them slowly, taking its time. Like it was stalking its prey.

 

"Hey!" Dean's voice suddenly shouted, making the Wendigo turn around to see him and Soraya standing there before both of them fired their flare guns, Dean hitting the Wendigo in the stomach and Soraya hitting it in the face.

 

"Burn baby burn." Soraya smirked as both of the flares went off, the Wendigo going up in flames as it crumpled to the ground.

 

"Not bad, huh?" Dean grinned, making Soraya huff out a laugh as Juno walked away from from Sam.

 

"Where are you going, Juno?" Sam questioned as Juno walked in between Dean and Soraya and down the tunnel.

 

"To go and get my pocket knife that you threw, Moosey!" She called back over her shoulder. "I'm not leaving that here. It was a gift from Bobby."

 

"Oh, well we most certainly can't do that." Dean chuckled, tossing the now used flare gun aside, Soraya doing the same with hers.

 

Sam couldn't help but grin at all of them, thankful that they were at least able to kill the Wendigo. Thankful that they could now finally get out of there.

 

_Later, Outside, Ranger Station, Night_...

 

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" An officer questioned Ben, Sam and Juno standing next to him as an ambulance loaded up Tommy a short distance away.

 

"That's when it circled the campsite." Ben nodded. "I mean, this grizzly must've weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds."

 

The officer nodded. "Alright, we'll go after it first thing."

 

"I don't know how to thank you." Haley smiled as she talked with Dean and Soraya a short distance away by the Impala and DeVille, all three of them having already been patched up.

 

Dean just smirked lasciviously as Soraya gave her a wink. 

 

Haley gasped, smiling despite herself. "Must you both cheapen the moment?"

 

"Why not?" Soraya shrugged, smiling.

 

"You riding with your brother?" A paramedic questioned as she came up to Haley.

 

"Yeah." Haley nodded, turning to look at her before the paramedic then headed back, Haley then turning to Ben as he, Sam and Juno walked up to them. "Let's go."

 

Sam and Juno nodded at Ben in goodbye before said young man went over to the ambulance and climbed in.

 

Haley turned to Dean, kissing him on the cheek. "I hope you find your father." She told him before then turning to Soraya m, smiling at her before kissing her on the cheek. "And I hope you find your mother."

 

Soraya smiled at her, a very faint blush dusting her cheeks. "Thank you."

 

Haley smiled back at her before turning to Sam and Juno. "And thank you, Sam and Juno." She told them before then going and joining her brothers in the ambulance, taking a bandaged Tommy's hand in hers as the paramedics closed the doors.

 

"Man, I hate camping." Dean shook his head as he and Sam leaned against the Impala, Juno and Soraya leaning against the DeVille right next to them.

 

"Me, too." Sam nodded in wholehearted agreement as the ambulance sirens started up before it began driving away.

 

Juno pursed her lips in thought before glancing at Sam. "Moosey, you know we're gonna find our Mom and your Dad, right? We're not gonna stop until we do."

 

"Yeah, I know." Sam nodded. "But in the meantime? Dean..." He drawled out, glancing at his brother. "I'm driving."

 

"Fine." Dean chuckled, tossing Sam the keys before glancing over at Soraya and smirking. "You know, Little Remington, I think Haley liked you."

 

"Yeah, well I liked her. She was cute." Soraya shrugged as she went around to the passenger side of the DeVille, Juno going around to the driver's side. "I mean, I may lean more towards guys, but if I see a good looking woman, I don't mind showing her a good time."

 

With a smirk and a wink, Soraya then slid into the passenger seat, leaving Dean to just about choke on air at her response, and leaving Juno and Sam to laugh at Dean's expression.

 

"Alright, Big Winchester, get in your car." Juno rolled her eyes playfully before sliding into the driver's seat of the DeVille as Sam shook his head in amusement before sliding into the driver's seat of the Impala, Dean sliding into the passenger seat right after, both cars then starting up before driving off into the night.


End file.
